Madurez y mas en el olvido
by korellasan
Summary: Jeff the killer en la espera de la carta de odio semanal de Jane resulta recibir una carta de amor firmada por una tal "Jessie" que dice ser la hermana de Jane, Jeff esta dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para llegar al final de todo esto y descubrir la indentidad de la tal "Jessie" y de paso, obtener la atencion de Jane. Creeppypastas. rated T por lenguaje y otras cosas.
1. De Jessie Para Jeff

Era otra mañana oscura en Lavender Town, y la misma aterradora e hipnotizante melodía recorría las calles arrasando con cada vida humana y causaba caos a su paso.

Lo único bueno de eso era que la melodía no afectaba a los "inmortales", ni filtraba dentro de los hogares, por lo cual personas como Jeff podían estar tranquilamente en su sala bebiendo una tasa de café mientras esperaban algo importante.

Jeff era un joven muy impaciente y el enojo causado por esa impaciencia podría ser letal para cualquier ser vivo. Es por eso que se enojaba tanto cuando la carta semanal de Jane llena de palabras de odio se retrasaba.

-Maldita sea.- Susurro Jeff. Ya casi era domingo y la carta de jane todavía no había llegado. No sabia si era porque ella no la había escrito por estar revolcándose con su noviecita o porque los inútiles mensajeros incompetentes se demoraban demasiado.

Incluso después de 10 largos años tras el accidente la ingenua Jane seguía con la ridícula idea de la venganza, pero cada vez con menos entusiasmo, con menos pasión. Por culpa de su novia Mary cada vez le prestaba menos y menos atención a jeff, cada vez se retrasaba mas con las cartas, y cada vez las palabras en esas cartas eran mas y mas vacías, huecas, frías...

Jeff suspiro. La pequeña e ingenua Jane había crecido y él lo tenia que aceptar, y tal vez él también debería crecer y volver a matar por satisfacción, como lo hacia antes y no por provocar a jane, como lo venia haciendo de un tiempo para acá.

-Juro por Zalgo que si esto vuelve a pasar...- Dijo Jeff muy irritado y a punto de estrellar su taza de café contra el piso, pero algo no lo dejo terminar la frase... unos ruidos en la ventana.

Golpeaban salvajemente la ventana, pero los ruidos no eran tan fuertes debido a que lo que generaba el golpe eran tan solo unas pequeñas manitas.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo Jeff, abriendo la ventana dejando que el muñeco entrase, cubierto de sangre, con su antena emitiendo una luz roja que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento y sosteniendo un sobre sucio y ensangrentado en sus pequeñas manitas.

-No es mi culpa...- Dijo el muñeco, conocido en Lavender Town como el mensajero de la cuadra cuyo "verdadero" nombre es Tails Doll, con una voz aguda y fantasmal -¡Ahora es que se le dio por escribir a tu querida Jane!- Dijo para después reír maniaticamente, risa que no duro por mucho ya que Jeff le salpico el café en su cuerpecito flotante cuasandole un severo ataque en su organismo, lo cual causo que del lugar donde debería estar su boca saliera de los mismos infiernos un chillido que pudo haber despertado a San Zalgo de su Era de descanso y después saliera volando por la ventana.

-Me parece que sentiste la luz del sol...- Dijo Jeff en tono de burla para después detenerse a observar la superficie del sobre.

"_Para: Jeff_

_De: J"_

Jeff se hallaba confundido, Jane normalmente firmaba con su nombre completo, incluso con su apellido, no con una "J" a secas.

Jeff suspiro y sin mucho problema se dispuso a sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo y abrir el sobre rápidamente, casi con desesperación y comenzar a leer su contenido.

"_Hola mi amado Jeff"_

Jeff comenzó a toser, parece haberse ahogado con su propia saliva. ¿que pasaba? Esa no era Jane ¿o tal vez si? Si no era así, ¡¿Quien demonios había escrito esa carta?! Exactamente, nada mas con leer la primera frase pudo deducir que esa carta definitivamente no era de Jane, pero como la curiosidad fue la que originalmente lo mato, decidió seguir leyendo.

"_La gente que te mira y piensa que eres el asesino serial mas temido en toda la ciudad_

_Y cualquiera que e cruza en tu camino termina muerto en tus manos,_

_La única cosa por la que moririra eres tu._

_No me importa lo que digan de ti._

_Se que** mi hermana Jane** te odia con locura y siempre pelean a muerte..."_

Jeff volvió a toser desesperadamente, como si tuviera un ataque de neumonia y se recostó en el sofá bocarriba. Paso su mano por su cabello en un intento por calmarse mientras suspiraba profundamente, si tuviera parpados hubiera cerrado sus ojos fuertemente y casi hubiese logrado tranquilizarse con la oscuridad, pero ya no podía, y tampoco era como si se arrepintiera mucho.

Mordió sus labios y siguió leyendo, iba a llegar al final de todo esto.

"_Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma y siempre... aunque me cueste la vida, te amare y te acompañare hasta tu ultimo suspiro._

_Quiero recorrer con mis dedos tu largo cabello negro y darte mis mas dulces besos durante toda la eternidad._

_Incluso si mataste a tu familia y a miles de personas, yo te sigo amando e idolatrando._

_Permaneceré a tu lado incluso si eres atrapado y obligado a pasar el resto de tus días en prisión._

_Nada que hagas hara jamas que te deje de amar, cariño._

_Por favor entiende que **Jane es mi hermana mayor **y me ama..."_

Jeff se retorcía en el sofá. La información no cuadraba ¿Una hermana? ¡imposible! Cualquier pariente de Jane debió haber muerto en el incendio, Jeff se ASEGURO de que no quedara ni una sola alma viva en aquella casa, entonces... ¿Como es posible? Debía ser una broma...

"_No quiero pasar ni un solo día mas sin tu amor..._

_Porque todo lo que siempre quise eres tu, y solo tu,_

_Y te amo mas... mas que cualquier cosa..._

_Y lo que realmente quiero eres tu..._

_Y lo que siempre quise... eres tu._

_Te amo, Jeff._

_Siempre tuya,_

_**Jessie~**"_

Jeff ya había terminado de leer la carta, la arrugo y la apretó a su pecho.

-Jessie...- Susurro para sus adentros, juraría haber escuchado ese nombre antes

El morbo que le había causado la carta había hecho que una inmensa necesidad de lanzar la carta al fuego de la chimenea se apoderara de su ser... pero a la vez su curiosidad, la cual fue mucho mas fuerte hizo que a duras penas y con muy mal sabor de boca se resignara a guardársela en el bolsillo.

¿Quien sabe? Tal vez _alguien _podria ayudarlo a descubrir quien era la tal Jessie... Y tal vez mañana podría irrumpir en la casa de Jane para exigir respuestas del porque de su negación de enviar su carta y a la vez mostrarle la obtenida esa tarde...

Pero en fin...

–Es hora de ir a dormir...- Susurro antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, e irse a dormir.


	2. En Lavender Town

Perdon por no haber actualizado en un buen rato, no habia ningun review asi que pense que nadie lo leia y me deprimi Dx

Pero ahora que se que hay ya un par de personas que leen este fic y que les gusto he decidido continuar :3

Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews! 3

* * *

_En lavender Town existe algo._

_En Lavender Town algo esta pasando._

En Lavender Town no se conocían noches, ni días, solo eran conocidos los horarios que cada mortal o inmortal tenia para "laborar" y para "dormir" y para cierta mujer que había puesto fin a su hora de dormir diaria para comenzar otra jornada de trabajo jugosa y fructífera donde llevaría acabo lo que ya tenida planeado y fríamente calculado, era así.

Jane había despertado, y había despertado muy bien tomando en cuenta que era una de las pocas veces que no tenia pesadillas.

Jane bostezo, levantando sus largas y alborotadas pestañas, abriendo sus negros ojos, tan negros como su alma, encontrándose con el hermoso rostro dormido de su amada Mary.

Su perfecto rostro con facciones perfectas, casi parecía porcelana; Sus carnosos y rosados labios, casi como una rosa pero libre de espinas; Ese largo y rubio cabello que se extendía por las almohadas como una brillante cascada dorada, y al finalizar con aquellas puntas algo mas oscuras pero hechas hermosos risos; Aquellas largas pestañas y parpados por los cuales Jane sabia muy bien que se escondían unos tímidos pero increíblemente hermosos ojos azules, azules como el cielo para los mortales; Esa piel... esa piel que cubría todo el ser de la mortal, esa piel mas suave que la seda que incitaba a Jane a tocarla; Y, finalmente, aquella respiración. Aquella respiración que golpeaba levemente el rostro de Jane, una respiración cálida que Jane adoraba sentir. También adoraba ver como su pecho se movía levemente cada vez que inhalada y exhalada el aire... Así Jane sabia que Mary estaba viva, y eso la hacia feliz.

Jane podría quedarse toda la eternidad apreciando su belleza. Pero tenia una jornada que Laborar que comenzaba por...

-Buenos di...- Jane, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no termino la frase y tampoco acaricio la mejilla de Mary como tenia planeado hacerlo. Mary era una mortal, necesitaba mínimo 8 horas completas de sueño y sino recaería, y Jane lo sabia pero al parecer todavía no lo terminaba de entender... O de aceptar.

Así que sin mas, Jane se levanto con un aire melancólico de la cama y abrió la puerta que conducía al balcón para tomar aire fresco.

_En Lavender Town algo te acecha_

_En Lavender Town te miran y tu no lo esperas_

Jane respiro profundo, muy profundo. Intentando llenar con el aire en sus pulmones el vació que tenia su alma.

_En Lavender Town hay misterios y noticias_

_En Lavender Town hay engaños y mentiras_

Pero su momento de tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que sentado en la baranda y balanceandose con la suave brisa estaba Tails Doll mirándola fijamente con esos ojos negros que reflejaban el abismo y resaltaban entre las manchas de sangre de su cuerpecito, esperando que reaccionara para decirle algo que parecía importante.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto Jane de mala gana, No estaba de humor para que ese chismoso le viniera a meter cizaña sobre Jeff, porque ya tenia mucha; O sobre Pinkie, que no quería tenerla. Hoy no, hoy solo quería que su día saliera a la perfección de como lo había planeado.

-¿Acaso no se te olvida **algo**, Jane?- Dijo El muñeco con su voz aguda y fantasmal la cual por un momento reflejo molestia ante la actitud de Jane. Definitivamente, el amor hacia idiotas a las personas. Y mas aun a una mujer.

Jane estuvo un momento analizando las palabras del muñeco, analizando sus ojos negros e inexpresivos intentando deducir que era aquello que se le olvidaba. Comenzó a escarbar en sus memorias, en sus mas profundas y oscuras memorias...

Hasta que lo descubrió. Y el descubrimiento no fue muy grato.

-¡La carta!- Exclamo Jane, un gran temor se lleno de su ser, lo cual se expreso en su cara, en una mueca de preocupación, juraría que si tuviera pupilas estarían muy contraídas. Sabia que Jeff estaría consumido por la rabia en este momento, Que un deseo amargo de quemar invadiría todo su ser, que el autentico asesino que era saliera a flote en todo su esplendor y comenzara a matar sadicamente a cada mortal a su paso como en sus años dorados. y temía que descargara toda su ira en Mary, pues sabia que era capaz, mas bien, se atrevería a decir que la tenia en la mira, y eso era preocupante.

-No me refiero a eso.- Dijo Tails Doll secamente, dando un largo y amargo suspiro de decepción, Todavía le preguntaba a San Zalgo porque dejaba que los inmortales entablaran relaciones cercanas con los mortales, pero probablemente nunca obtendría respuesta. Jane salio de su trance por un segundo y lo miro profundamente, con una profunda duda y sin entender lo que parecía tan obvio para el muñeco.

-¿Que? ¿Entonces a que demonios te refieres?- Dijo Jane, con mucha mas calma. Aunque no podía sacarse de su cabeza ni dejar de preocuparse por Mary. Sentía una extraña calma.

-A tu querida hermanita. ¿Jessica, no es así?-

_En Lavender Town nada es lo que te imaginas_

–

Jeff no había dormido ni un poco, por supuesto ¿Como le pedías dormir a alguien que no podía cerrar los ojos? No era que Jeff no pudiese dormir nunca, simplemente algunas veces se le haría mas cómodo tener parpados.

Toda la "noche" había estado muy ocupado pensando en esa misteriosa carta y la tal "Jessie" le entraban fuertes dolores de cabeza y nauseas cada vez que recordaba las putrefactas palabras escritas en aquella carta ridículamente rosa y con patéticos corazones en las esquinas de la hoja la cual... ¿Ya había mencionado que tenia brillo labial? Si, en una marca de beso la cual Jeff al recordar le dieron horcadas.

Jeff no se levantaba, no quería levantarse de la cama. Estaba seguro que tan solo si sentía unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar se levantaría, o quien sabe, tal vez preferiría vomitarse encima para luego ir de mala gana a darse un baño y cambiar las sabanas de la cama. Eso si, sin usar toda el agua caliente o BEN no volvería a hacer tráficos ilegales para él, y por supuesto, lavando después las sabanas o Pinkie se volvería una yegua loca otra vez y comenzaría a hacer esos repugnantes pastelitos, Los cuales aun no terminaba de entender porque a Jack le gustaban tanto, a velocidades incomprendidas rompiend veces la barrera del sonido y generando una situación muy tensa en toda la casa y para todos los que la habitaban, excepto para Jack, él estaría muy feliz.

Jeff se quejo varias veces y se revolvió entre las sabanas, sumido en sus pensamientos. Habría querido llamar a Jack, el cual ya debería estar despierto, siempre se levanta muy temprano el muérgano ese para hacer café, nunca supo porqué, Jack era un fantasma no necesitaba café; o a BEN para que lo levantara de la cama, o mejor, que le trajera el desayuno para ver si servia de algo el enano condenado ese. Pero no, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para pegar un grito salido de lo mas profundo y oscuro de sus entrañas. Prefirió pudrirse en la cama 15 segundos mas, al parecer se había olvidado de lo que **tenia que hacer en primer lugar**.

Justo en la cocina de esa gran casa. Una suave... ¿melodía?... ¿chirrido?... Salia de la boca de una damisela con alborotados cabellos rizados y rosados, esa damisela no debería ser una damisela, debería ser una yegua y andar desnuda como hacen todos los habitantes del reino animal y no con ese... ¿Vestido? … parecía una bolsa de papas, bueno, no. Pero es que solo eran trozos coloridos de... ¿tela?... cosidos uno junto a otro, con extrañas e infantiles dibujos y... Esperen, ¿Eso era sangre?

-Pinkie...- La damisela que debería ser yegüa se exalto un poco por la cruda y ronca voz fantasmal que llamaba su nombre, y también por ese ese frio aliento que le rozaba la nuca, no se había dado cuenta de esa oscura y, nuevamente, fantasmal presencia en SU cocina, no era que le desagradara, pero no le gustaba que NADIE entrara en SU cocina sin haberle dado los buenos días siquiera... Pero también había posibilidad que el enigmático fantasma con mascara azul estuviera ahí en la cocina antes de que ella llegara... No, eso era imposible.

Pero en ese caso **ella **seria la maleducada, y eso la hacia sentir triste, muy triste, inmensamente triste, Tan triste que sus alborotados y rizados cabellos rosa brillante se hacían lisos, tan lisos que ya no parecían hebras de cabello, y de un tono rosado mas oscuro y, por así decirlo, muerto.

El nivel de depresión era tal que también afecto sus ojos, aquellos que antes eran de un brillante color celeste como el cielo mortal, que reflejaban alegría y felicidad y con esas largas pestañas rosas... Se volvieron oscuros y nublados, no sus ojos en si, bueno, si. Simplemente, los nublaron las lagrimas. Y de la parte inferior de estos se apropiaron un par de abismos tan oscuros como las celdas del Operador. si, eran ojeras.

-Pinkie...- El fantasma llamo su nombre no una, ni dos, sino miles de veces, hasta que su propia boca fantasmal que se ocultaba tras esa mascara, se canso.

Jack jamas abría querido creer que "La señorita Pinkamena Diane Pie" como el la llamaba cuando se ponía caballeroso, sufriera de ese mal humano supuestamente llamado... ¿Autismo?... ¿Bipolaridad?... No lo sabia con exactitud, pero si sabia que se supone que solo atacaba a los mortales, y Pinkie era inmortal, hasta donde él estaba enterado.

A los pocos segundos Pinkie comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, y salio corriendo de la cocina levantando la falda de su vestido mejor conocido como saco de papas o Pedazos de tela unidos alrededor de su cuerpo junto con algo que parecía ser sangre. Dejando al fantasma de nombre Jack, solo, desolado, muy confundido y pensativo. Jack por un momento quiso seguirla atravesando las paredes con su fantasmal cuerpo, pero apenas lo pensó dos veces y se negó. Él sabia lo que la señorita hacia cuando estaba pasando por esos momento difíciles en su vida, y sabia también, perfectamente, que la señorita prefería hacerlo sola.

Así que Jack decidió terminar lo que Pinkie había empezado, el desayuno, tal vez después iría a despertar a Jeff, y sino funcionaba, iría a despertar a BEN, y si tampoco funcionaba, pues ni modo. Mas comida para él.

Los cinco segundos de paz y tranquilidad de Jane se habían acabado, apenas Tails Doll dijo lo que dijo Jane quiso gritar al cielo con todas las fuerzas de sus cuerdas vocales y maldecir de todas las formas conocidas en toda la ciudad... pero algo se lo impidió...

_En Lavender Town~_

_Ohhh~ En Lavender Town~ (8)_

-¿Jane...?- La tímida voz de su amada compañera la había distraído de su delirio. Se notaba a leguas que Mary acababa de salir de la cama, sus ropas y sus cabellos estaban alborotados y todavía se estaba frotando los ojos, intentando ajustar la vista.

Jane habría querido acercarse a ella inmediatamente, pero antes de eso volteo su mirada hacia Tails Doll, el cual ya no estaba ahí, habia desaparecido al saber lo que significa que un inmortal sea visto por un mortal.

Después de este suceso Jane se acerco a su, aun adormilada, pareja sentimental y la guio adentro de la casa para seguir con su ritual mañanero.

Pero su cabeza aun estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de lo que Tails Doll le habia dicho. Pensamientos que, estaba segura, no la dejarian estar tranquila en toda la jornada.

Ademas, aun tenia una carta que escribirle a Jeff.

La, no tan sorprendente, ausencia de BEN en la mesa a la hora de desayunar no se debía a que estuviera dormido, al contrario, siempre había estado despierto.

No había contado las horas que habían pasado, pero estaba seguro que sumadas daban igual a unas tres o cuatro jornadas laborales enteras.

Había estado muy ocupado con su servicio de Internet, transportándose de un lugar a otro, recibiendo y enviando mercancía, y, ¿por qué no? Tal vez satisfaciendo sus deseos y necesidades como cualquier otro inmortal.

Ya había intentado encontrarse con Jeff para contarle sobre una de las muchas ideas que tenia para algún tipo de contrabando en sus horarios laborales, pero siempre que lo buscaba estaba dormido e imposible de despertar o con alguna buena excusa de porque no hacerlo. Había notado a Jeff muy distante estas ultimas jornadas,y BEN sabia perfectamente a que se debía.

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir navegando por Internet o decidirse a buscar a Jeff una vez mas, alguien toco la puerta principal. Si, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo al final del pasillo del segundo piso, donde BEN se encontraba. Al principio lo ignoro, pero luego se volvió tan desesperadamente ruidoso y repetitivo que el joven inmortal no pudo evitar salirse de la comodidad de sus aposentos para dirigirse personalmente a la puerta.

Estuvo parado enfrente de la puerta durante unos segundos, escuchando atentamente esos fuertes golpes los cuales se notaban mucho mas ruidosos de cerca, estaba intentando descifrar quien era la persona que tocaba la puerta. Cada persona en Lavender Town tenia una manera característica y única de tocar la puerta, o al menos, cada persona que BEN conocía.

Pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, nunca había escuchado que golpearan de esa manera la puerta, ni siquiera Jeff en sus máximos estados de ira. Así que decidió abrirla de una vez por todas.

No sabia con precisión si lamentaba haber abierto la puerta o no. tampoco sabia si estaba encantado o malhumorado de ver a la persona a la cual tenia enfrente y la cual había sido causante de los espantosos sonidos que tanto lo habían agobiado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, esa persona interrumpió, con una simple frase que dejo a BEN incluso mas desconcertado de lo que estaba antes.

-He venido a ver a Jeff.-

...

* * *

Bueno, Bueno, hemos avanzado un poco, ¿no?

Y han aparecido nuevos personajes: Eyeless Jack, Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena (Del creeppypasta "cupcakes") y BEN drowned.

Y bueno lamento haberlos dejado con tanto misterios pero si leen entre lineas sabran muy bien quien es la persona que esta en la puerta XD

Y Tengo dos aclaraciones que hacer, una SUMAMEEENTE importante, otra MUY importante y otra PARA NADA importante. Primero la SUMAMEEEEENTE importante:

1) Si, lo acepto, shipeo/emparejo a JackXPinkie es como... mi OTP... y talvez algun dia escriba un fic donde hable unicamente de ellos, pero en este fic ellos no seran los protagonistas (sorry ;w; )

La MUY importante:

2) Veran ahora no les puedo aclarar la situacion de Lavender Town con lo de "los mortales y los inmortales" pero les puedo aclarar quien vive con quien y aqui va:

Jane vive con Mary en una casa.

BEN, (personajequeaunnoaparece), y Jeff viven en otra casa y Pinkie y Jack son los caseros.

Y hasta alli nada mas, se descubriran mas personajes y mas casas mas adelante.

la PARA NADA importante:

3) Es verdad que habran ciertas interacciones romanticas entre los personajes de este fic, pero el tema principal no es el romance. Pero tranquilas, fanaticas del JeffXJane, tendran sus pastelitos cuando sea el momento e.e

Y que no quepa duda de algo: **Slenderman tendra su aparicion en este fic.**

**De hecho muchos creeppypastas lo tendran en su momento. **

(Zalgo, The Rake, SmileDog, Masky, Hoody, B.O.B, Lost Silver, The Observer, blablabla) **Creeppypastas everywhere!**

Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido y recuerden: ¡Dejen reviews!


	3. Como corren los rumores verdaderos

Ultimamente ando inspirada XD

Enserio, queria subir el tercer capitulo antes del lunes porque tengo una semana llena de examenes y bueno... disfruten el cap! ^^

* * *

-¿No me escuchaste? Dije que vengo a ver a Jeff- Dijo la persona en la puerta, con un tono algo irritado, al parecer no le gustaba repetir las cosas dos veces.

-Te escuche la primera vez ¿vale?- Contesto BEN, se notaba algo ofendido por la insistencia de esa persona en algo que a él no le importaba, y eso se notaba en sus ojos, los cuales habían pasado a ser negros y sus pupilas a ser rojas carmesí, esos ojos habían comenzado involuntariamente a derramar lagrimas negras las cuales rodaban por el rostro de BEN. Pero él no gemía, no estaba llorando.*

-Tú ya debes saber donde esta su habitación ¡No soy el mayordomo para tener que girarte allí!- Dijo bastante ofendido antes de dejar a la persona sola en la sala para que se las arreglase como pudiese, e irse a la cocina a desayunar.

* * *

Jane había terminado su rutina mañanera. Ya se había duchado, vestido, maquillado, desayunado, peinado y todas esas cosas de mujeres elegantes que salia hacer.

Ella y su novia Mary tenían planeado salir esa noche a un restaurante elegante de mortales. Jane al principio se había negado, pero como toda buena enamorada al final había cedido ante los caprichos de su amada Mary.

Si querían tener una buena mesa en un lugar bonito, tenían que reservarla, y para eso Mary decidió irse inmediatamente al restaurante para negociar un poco con el dueño, dejando a Jane sola, la cual aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza la platica que había tenido con Tails Doll.

!

El sonido de un mensaje llegando a su celular la desconcertó. Pensó que podría ser Jeff, insultándola y reclamándole cosas por no entregar a tiempo la carta; O Pinkie, invitándola a comer pasteles, pero nada mas ver la pantalla supo que estaba equivocada de las dos maneras.

**SecretLover [SL] comenzó a molestar a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

_SL: Jane, tiempo sin ernos~ 3_

El misterioso nick desconcertó a Jane, no recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nick, y no sabia quien era ni como la había contactado.

_LB: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo obtuvo mi número? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_SL: woah, tranquila querida!_

_SL: Siendo una asesina inmortal como eres me sorprende que seas tan cautelosa por un simple mensaje :O_

_LB: Lo diré una vez mas_

_LB: ¿Quién es usted?_

_LB: Responde o te rastreo._

_SL: aya, aya, aya~ _

_SL: Entonces ademas de inmortal y asesina también eres hacker?_

_SL: De que mas me habré perdido?_

_SL: Algún romance?_

_SL: Algun hijo bastardo?_

_LB: …_

_SL: aya! he dejado a una asesina inmortal hacker sin palabras! que gran honor!_

_LB: Dime ¿Tienes algo verdaderamente importante que decirme antes de que te rastree y te mate por haber sido una completa perdida de tiempo?_

_SL: SI!_

_LB: Entonces dilo, es tu oportunidad._

_SL: 1º Soy Jessica_

_SL: 2º Tengo mis contactos_

_SL: 3º Tan solo quería saludar a mi querida hermana mayor, la unica a la que mis padres quisieron reconocer :)_

Jane tardo en reaccionar ante ese mensaje, era imposible, ella no tenia hermanas, y la unica de la que alguna vez había oído hablar ¡había muerto en el parto!

Primero TailsDoll, ahora esta loca. ¿Por que estaban conspirando para hacerla perder la razón?

Jane suspiro, no importaba, iba a terminar la conversación con esta farsante, iba a ir a cenar con Mary y su día seria perfecto, sin ninguna molestia.

_LB: Escucha Jessica..._

_LB: No se quien seas, no se que quieras, pero se que estas haciendo un ridículo intento por molestarme._

_LB: lo cual en cierta manera es bastante penoso..._

_SL: Yo no busco molestarte, hermana!_

_LB: ?_

_SL: digo la erdad! DollyBusybody te lo confirmo esta mañana erdad?_

_LB: …_

Jane se dio cuenta de que mientras leia lo que la tal "Jessica" le decia, un enano muy fastidioso habia comenzado a escribirle tambien, pero decidio ignorarlo y seguir prestandole atencion a cosas importantes.

_SL: El me dijo que no parecías querer escribir la carta llena de insultos que siempre le escribes a Jeff_

_SL: Asi que yo le escribí una muy educada a cambio!_

_SL: No le pedi disculpas a tu nombre por tus malas acciones_

_SL: Pero tue oportunidad de declararle mi amor! estoy tan feliz!~_

_SL: Y ahora que él lo sabe, lo encontrare! y el se enamorara de mi tambien!~_

_SL: Y seremos felices! y tu dejaras de ser tan maleducada con él_

_LB:Escucha, creo que hay un malentendido aquí._

_SL: A menos que quieras que la pobre Mary pague los platos rotos~_

_LB: …_

_SL: Eso pense!_

_SL: Ahora, creo que ya no queda nada mas que aclarar_

_SL: Pronto nos veremos, hermanita!_

_SL: Adios~ 3_

_LB: Espera_

**SecretLover [SL] dejo de molestar a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

_LB: …_

Jane pensó por un momento lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Debería creerse todo eso de que su hermana estaba viva y que buscaba a Jeff? No lo sabia. Jane no sabia muchas cosas, y definitivamente, esta no era la excepción.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, BEN solo pudo ver a dos presencias; Jack, que habia terminado de servir el desayuno y al tiempo que lo saludaba; y Smile**, que había aparecido de la nada a sentarse en la mesa, saludar educada mente y comer utilizando los cubiertos de una manera impecable como cualquier otro perro caballeroso y de alta clase que era infinitamente mas educado que muchos de los humanos ya sean mortales o inmortales.

BEN los saludo a los dos y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar en silencio.

Jack, el casero, no permitía que se dijera una sola palabra en la mesa a la hora de desayunar que no fuese el saludo. Así que si BEN y Jeff querían comunicarse a esa hora tenían que hacerlo por sus celulares, por el chat. Pero en este caso, Jeff no estaba presente, y era mejor que no lo estuviera, después de la visita que le esperaba justo en su habitación.

BEN decidió que mientras desayunaba podía decirle un par de cosas a una irritante señorita, y descubrir si los rumores que había leído en internet sobre lo que pasaba en Lavender Town, eran ciertos o no.

**DrownedHacker [DH] comenzó a molestar a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

_DH: Hey Jane_

_DH: Jaaaaaaaaane_

_DH: jane jane jane jane jane jane_

_DH: jane?_

_DH: janeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_DH: …_

_DH: No debiste haber hecho eso._

_LB: ¡¿QUE._

_LB: DIABLOS._

_LB: QUIERES?!._

_DH: Ahí estas!_

_DH: En k estabas tan ocupada k no me respondías?_

_LB: Eso a usted NO le incumbe. Vayamos al grano, dígame que quiere._

_DH: oh! lamento haberte molestado damisela d ojos negros!_

_DH: Pero se puede saber si es verdad eso d k tu hermana jess esta viva y se ha enganchado con la idea d enamorarse d Jeff y mandarle cartas d amor?_

_LB: …_

_LB: Como corren los chismes en este pueblo..._

_DH: Tengo buenos medios_

_DH: ahora responde_

_LB: No lo se._

_DH: K_

_LB: No lo se ¿Vale?_

_LB: ¡Ni siquiera sabia que Jessica estaba viva!_

_LB: Fue Tails Doll el que me lo dijo esta mañana y una estupida diciendo ser Jessica se atrevio a mandarme un mensaje diciendo que todo lo que habia dicho TailsDoll era verdad._

_DH: un mensaje? X el chat?_

_LB: si_

_DH: cual es su nick?_

_LB: SecretLover_

_DH: ew_

_LB: Ya lo se, y no solo eso, su forma de hablar era tan cliché._

_LB: reemplazaba la V por un y ponía corazones por todas partes._

_DH: Ya la agregue, kiero saber k es todo esto k pasa_

_LB: ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Yo te lo dire!_

_LB: Lo que pasa es que pase toda mi infancia creyendo que mi hermana había muerto en el parto, mis padres me mintieron toda la vida._

_LB: Ahora reaparece suspirando de amor por Jeff, el maldito bastardo que me ARRUINO LA VIDA._

_DH: ya se_

_LB: MATO A MI FAMILIA._

_DH: si, exacto_

_LB: ME DESFIGURO EL ROSTRO_

_DH: jane, basta_

_LB: Y ME CONVIRTIO A MI TAMBIEN EN UNA ASESINA._

_DH: jane!_

_LB: ¿Y ahora qué?_

_DH: maldicion_

_LB: ¿Seducirá a mi hermana con engaños y mentiras para quitarme lo único que me queda?_

_DH: Jane, por Zalgo!_

_LB: ¿A MARY?_

**DrownedHacker [DH] silencio*** a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

_DH: lo siento, pero fue necesario_

_DH: escucha, se k tienes problemas_

_DH: se k esta situacion es muy dificil para ti_

_DH: Se k t preocupas x tu ridicula novia mortal y todo eso_

_DH: pero debes entender k lo unico k importa en este momento es k jeff ya no sea un incompetente!_

_DH: no tienes idea d lo inutil k ha estado estas ultimas jornadas_

_DH: no sirve d nada!_

_DH: y todo x tu culpa_

_DH: le prestas tanta atencion a tu novia k t has olvidado k tienes un nemesis haya afuera_

_DH: esa persona k tanto dices odiar y x la k tienes tantos deseos d venganza_

_DH: jeff podra ser infantil a veces, pero es todo un cerebro criminal_

_DH: el hara lo k sea para k le vuelvas a prestar atencion_

_DH: ya sea utlizar a jess_

_DH: o matar a tu noviecita_

_DH: asi k aceptalo_

_DH: sera mejor para ti k dejes d estarte revolcando en tu dolor y comienzes a escribir esa carta d odio_

_DH: si t kieres reconciliar o no con tu hermana, no me importa_

_DH: y si kieres hacer algo al respecto d su enamoramiento con jeff, tampoco m importa_

_DH: pero demonios, piensa k es mejor para ti prestarle atencion a jeff, asi tu novia no correra peligro_

_DH: Y a la vez es mejor para mi y para muchos otros traficantes k jeff este contento, dispuesto y k sirva para algo en vez d ser una inservible mierda k x un lado es ignorado x una mujer inmortal y x el otro es acosado x una inmortal_

_DH: …._

_DH: solo piensalo un poco_

BEN suspiro, pensando que haría a continuación, la rabia del momento había hecho que se le olvidara mencionarle sobre la persona que entro a la casa en busca de Jeff, y de verdad tenia ganas de escuchar la respuesta de Jane respecto a todo lo que le acababa de decir, pero un inesperado mensaje de un usuario que respondía por el nombre " WhiteGlasses" hizo que sus panes cambiaran bruscamente y su platica con Jane llegara rápidamente a su fin.

_DH: me tengo k ir_

**DrownedHacker [DH] dessilencio**** a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

**DrownedHacker [DH] dejo de molestar a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

Fue lo ultimo que tecleo BEN antes de terminar su desayuno y salir de la cocina, saliendo de la casa rápidamente, rumbo a quien sabe donde.

_LB: …_

Jane se había quedado sin palabras al leer las crudas verdades que BEN le planteaba.

Era verdad, todo lo que decía era verdad. Su hermana estaba viva, e iba en busca de Jeff con intenciones románticas. Y Jeff estaba furioso, y había una gran posibilidad que tuviera a Mary en la mira.

¿Pero por que armar tanto drama con eso? No es como si fuese el fin del mundo... Le haria tanto bien poder hablar con alguien sobre esto.

**WhiteGlasses [WG] comenzó a molestar a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

* * *

Esa persona había subido las escaleras, atravesado el pasillo y ya estaba justo enfrente de la habitación de Jeff, adentro de estas de escuchaban ruidos bastante violentos, como si Jeff se hubiese despertado de muy mal humor y comenzado a lanzar las cosas de un lugar a otro.

Esa persona alzo su mano, nada mas para poder tocar un par de veces la puerta de jeff, de manera muy educada.

Jeff en lo profundo de sus aposentos, se estremeció, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien tocara la puerta de su habitación, los únicos que entraban eran: BEN, el cual salia y entraba sin tocar cuando se le daba la puta gana; Smile, el cual ladraba antes de entrar como si fuese una clase de código secreto cutre; y Jack, el cual ni hablar, atravesaba las paredes, el piso y el techo silenciosamente dándole mas de un susto.

Jeff se puso rápido los pantalones, no se preocupo de estar con el pecho desnudo, y fue a abrir la puerta con todo el mal genio del mundo.

…

-¿Tú...?- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Jeff, la visita de esa persona lo tomo por sorpresa y mas lo tomo por sorpresa lo que hizo esa persona a continuación...

**!**

* * *

*: se que lo de "lagrimas" negras estuvo mal dicho, pero no sabia como describirlo cuando los ojos de BEN se ponen negros y le salen lagrimas pero no porque este llorando, es algo dificil de explicar...

**: Smile es el nombre de cariño para

***: Como bien se ha dicho, BEN es un hacker asi que puede hackear, silenciar o rastrear a quien quiera... BEN es el puto amo XD

****: Si, esa palabra no existe pero ustedes entendieron, "la dejo de silenciar" sonaba mal

y SI, esos chats son referencia de homestuck XDDD

Bueno, y hasta aqui los dejo, les doy unas disculpas por tanto misterio lanzenme cosas si quieren *se abre de brazos y piernas* LOL

No creo que pueda actualizar hasta el proximo fin de semana

Pero sonrian! Smile es un perrito educado XD

Sin mas que decir me despido y dejen reviews ^^


	4. Necesidad cuando apesta a mortal

Si, ya se que debi haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero... los examenes. me. CONSUMEN. D:

Por cierto, no se si se han dado cuenta, pero cambie a rated T porque... algunas personas tienen una lengua SUCIA lol

* * *

Jeff no pudo responder cuando esa persona se le abalanzo encima, no de manera violenta, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que jeff cayera de espaldas al piso.

-¡MI AMOR! ¡Espere tanto para verte!- ¿Mi amor? Esas palabras dichas por una voz femenina habían dejado a Jeff desconcertado, y cuando se fijo, solo vio unos labios coquetamente pintados de rojo, eso hubiese sido común de no ser por esa cicatriz al lado derecho de estos.

-Tú...- Y no era cualquier cicatriz. Parecía un intento fallido por hacerse una sonrisa como la suya. Fallido, porque se notaba a leguas que había sido hecha por manos inexpertas, tal vez ella misma; también se notaban partes cocidas en los extremos, había intentado remediarlo, pero de nada había servido, su boca había quedado horrible, ya de por si una boca normal era horrible, pero ahora era mas horrible todavía.

En su inspección, Jeff no pudo evitar notar el largo cabello de misterioso color de la persona, un color que partía desde pelirrojo, no tan rojo como la sangre que a Jeff tanto le gusta, hasta café, no como el café que se veía obligado a tomar todas las mañanas, hasta naranja, El color que tanto odiaba, hasta con unos reflejos mas oscuros y mas claros los cuales lo hacían brillar con intensidad, como cualquier otra ridícula cosa que brilla y que irrita los ojos de Jeff; También sus ojos, un par de ojos verdes, como la mucosa de las fosas nasales ¿o azules? Azules como cualquier otra cosa azul menos el cielo de los mortales, y brillantes, asquerosamente brillantes, bajo unas gruesas pestañas las cuales también parecían ser del mismo color que su cabello, eso le molestaba a Jeff ¿Por qué nada en esta persona puede ser oscuro? oscuro como... **Negro**.

-¿Amorcito...?- Dijo la persona, algo preocupada al ver que Jeff no respondía.

"Apestas a mortal" Penso Jeff para sus adentros, la sensación era desagradable, pero algo en lo mas profundo de su ser le decía que no tomara su cuchillo y matara a la supuesta mortal, tal vez era Jack que se había colado en su alma como lo suele hacer.

-¿Quien eres?- Dijo con una extraña calma, aun mas extraña en Jeff. _Necesitaba _saber quien era esa mortal,**lo necesitaba**.

-Soy Jessica- Dijo la mortal, sonriendo como podía, la cicatriz no la dejaba del todo emplear su sonrisa, haciendo que pareciera, en su lugar, una extraña mueca. Una extraña y fea mueca.

-Pero tu puedes llamarme Jessie, Jess ¡O como quieras!- Dijo profundizando el abrazo con el que tenia prisionero a Jeff.

Pero a Jeff no le importaba el abrazo, se había dedicado a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Jess...?- Dijo, teniendo la **necesidad** de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Si... Mi amor.- Respondió la tal Jess Alias Jessie Alias Jessica, aferrándose al pecho de Jeff y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cualquier cosa menos el inexistente corazón de Jeff latir.

Fue entonces ahí cuando Jeff lo supo,

supo que debía sacarse a esa mortal de encima,

Supo que debía correr hacia cierta casa de cierta mujer

una cierta mujer de ojos, cabello y pestañas **negras**,

Cierta _señorita con labios negros._

Estaba comenzando a extrañar el color **negro**,

Lo extrañaba tanto, incluso mas que el rojo carmesí que tanto amaba,

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Ambos colores eran fuertes, pasionales,

los **necesitaba** con urgencia,

**Necesitaba** sentirlos acariciando su rostro y arañando su espalda.

**Necesitaba **sentir el fuego oscuro

Y Jeff luchaba por lo que necesitaba

_Siempre lo había hecho_

_Siempre lo haría._

* * *

**WhiteGlasses [WG] comenzó a molestar a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

WG: ola k ase

LB: A ver ¿Qué quieres, majadero?

LB: No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

LB: Estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil.

WG: ¿tu ciclo menstrual a fluido como las cataratas del Miaggara?

LB: …

LB: ¿Que coño quieres?

WG: El tuyo.

LB: …

LB: …

LB: …

LB: Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte ahora mismo que lo haré al mas puro estilo del role-playing.

LB: *LB golpea bruscamente a WG en el rostro, causando que sus anteojos de rompan y caigan en el piso *

WG: *WG se retuerce de dolor en el suelo pero puede ver la ropa interior de LB mientras esta ahí*

WG: Es un placer rolear contiggo, Jane

WG: Llámame siempre que quieras hacerlo

WG: si sabes a lo que me refiero con "hacerlo" claro

LB: Podrías, por favor, dejar tus chistes obscenos por una vez y contestarme?

LB: ¿Qué quieres?

LB: ¿Para que me llamas?

LB: ¿Por qué me haces esto?

WG: De acuerdo, seré serio

WG: Ggracias a las malas lengguas, me entere de una buena película que espero que pasen en los cines próximamente

WG: Se trata de una sensual asesina inmortal que había vivido toda su vida pensando que su hermana ggemela había muerto. Pero lueggo se descubre que no. Y cuando su hermana reaparece resulta tener un amor incondicional y profundo hacia el horrendo asesino que fue responsable de la muerte de sus padres

WG: Es una trama muy interesante no crees?

WG: Y escuche que la protaggonista de esta mierda eres tu

WG: Así que dime todo lo que sepas respecto al tema

WG: Ahora

WG: Jane?

WG: Siggues ahí?

WG: se que estas ahí Jane!

WG: JANE MALD¡TA SEA!

Jane había tenido que tomarse unos minutos para respirar, aquel tipo realmente la sacaba de quicio de muchas maneras.

LB: ¿Por qué no vas...

LB: Y observas el sedoso culo de Noah...

LB: Por los próximos tres días...

LB: Y te olvidas de todo lo que escuchaste?

WG: BO

LB: O mejor

LB: Anda a prostituirte a cambio de droga y luego ve a vendérsela a cualquier niñato que sueña con orgías y que pierde sus colores al salir de su casa.

WG: Jane! pero que demonios te pasa hoy?

WG: YO NO TENGGO LA CULPA DE QUE TUVIERAS UN D¡A DE M¡ERDA!

LB: Pero tienes la culpa de haberlo hecho peor

WG: Con razón eres lesbiana, marimacho

WG: JAMAS PODRIAS ESTAS CON NINGGUN HOMBRE

WG: ERES INSOPORTABLE

LB: Lo que sea.

**LadyBlackLips [LB] mando a la mierda a WhiteGlasses [WG] **

WG: espero que disfrutes lamerle el coño a tu novia mientras puedas

WG: Porque después de que jeff la mate

WG: ME FOLLARE SU CUERPO DE MUCHAS MANERAS

**LadyBlackLips [LB] mando doblemente a la mierda a WhiteGlasses [WG] **

WG: Todavía quiero tu coño

WG: B)

**WhiteGlasses [WG] dejo de acosar a LadyBlackLips [LB]**

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras tecleadas por WG, pero Jane no pudo leerlas, ya que una misteriosa sombra atravesó rompiendo una de las ventanas nada mas para tirarla al piso,con tal violencia que, pudo jurar, la ciudad entera tembló.

* * *

En la colina mas alta de la ciudad, donde todo se observaba y todo se sabia, se alzaba un edificio, no un edificio cualquiera, un edificio en el cual realizaban sus operaciones una conocida organización llamada "El Colectivo"

En este edificio, en algo que parecía ser una sala enorme, y en cada esquina un ordenador con su respectivo asiento, algunos asientos ya estaban ocupados por personas, con mascaras, con sombras.

Pero había una persona, un joven hombre en particular, con una gran sonrisa con dientes cuadrados, alineados, perfectos y brillantes, y un par de gafas, igual blancas.

**¿Cúal es el nombre de este joven hombre?**

…

* * *

Este capitulo fue relativamente corto porque, enserio, siento que hago los capitulos muy largos o_o

Dejen reviews!

que si no tengo reviews

me muero (?)

XD


	5. Video viral en desastre natural

Si tuviesen una idea de lo que SUFRI escribiendo esto...

Escribir, ordenar, editary publicar este cap fue un DOLOR en todas las partes del cuerpo donde se puede sentir DOLORLa internet se iba y venia y se iba y venia. asi por mas de 3 HORAS!  
Luego se fue la luz y perdi como 3 parrafos los cuales tuve que volver a escribir!  
USTEDES NO CONOCEN EL VERDADERO DOLOR! *suicide mouse reference*

ASi que me haria MUY FELIZ si DESTRUYERAN ese boton de review diciendo que les parecio el cap y dejandome su mas sentido pesame ^^

Ademas de que respecto al cap anterior pues algunas chicas me dijeron en los reviews que no me preocupara del largo de los capitulos... asi que escribi este MOUNSTRUO DE CAP.  
Un cap tan MOUNSTRUOSO que le tengo que poner ADVERTENCIAS!

**ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAP: lenguaje obsceno, gritos, posible caso de bipolaridad, mencion de organos y sangre, pasteles hechos con organos, perro que es mas educado que tu y juega ajedrez mejor que tu, mala ortografia en los chats de los personajes, alusion al consumo y adiccion a las drogas, perdida de colores, llanto negro, alusion a desastres naturales, algo parecido a un terremoto pero no lo es, invasion de la privacidad, video viral, problemas mentales, inmortales, andate a la chucha, dejen reviews, XD**

**No se si esto sea suficiente para ponerle rated M, diganme en los reviews si cambio el rated o lo dejo asi. tambien he estado pensado en cambiar el genero, no se, diganme ustedes.**

**Y de paso le pongo diclamier o diclaimer o como se diga pa' que no digan luego luego cosas de mi**

**DICLAMIER/DICLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes usados en este fic me pertenecen, son de propiedad de sus respectivos y/o desconocidos autores, no hago esto con fines de lucro y bueh...**

* * *

¡No puedes saber el nombre de este joven hombre!

¿Cómo se te ocurre creer que mereces saber el nombre de este hombre? ¡No eres digno!

Pero el joven hombre es muy amable, incluso para su altura en la grandeza de los estatus sociales y económicos de los inmortales como él en Lavender Town, es por eso que deja que te dirijas a él por el nombre de "The Observer" por el cual es conocido en todo el colectivo y en toda la ciudad. por razones muy simples y bastante obvias las cuales deberías saber pero no sabes por razones incomprensibles. Pero después de todo The Observer no tiene ni el tiempo ni la paciencia de explicártelo, es un hombre muy importante y muy ocupado.

* * *

_En algún lugar alterno de LavenderTown, _

_a las afueras de un lujoso hogar, _

_tras una pequeña ventana, _

_TailsDoll observaba,_

_Mientras que la roja linterna,_

_la cual colgaba de su cabeza,_

_grababa._

* * *

The Observer, siendo el líder del colectivo, una organización de proxys* al servicio de a quien ellos se referían como "El Operador" y cuyo sentido y misión podría parecer bastante obvio para nadie lo sabia con certeza, The Observer era un hombre muy ocupado, un exitoso líder muy ocupado, pero, sin embargo, a pesar de tener el titulo del líder, no tenia el puesto mas alto en la jerarquía del colectivo, por lo cual le debía respeto a aquellos inútiles que, por cuestiones que solo el mismísimo Operador conoce, ocupaban puestos mas altos que él mismo.

Uno de los cuales, el mas irritante de todos, era el que ocupaba el puesto del rey, el mas alto en la jerarquía del colectivo, y era un gran incompetente el cual no parecía tomarse su trabajo enserio y el pobre Observer tenia que lidiar con él.

Ademas, acababa de tener una discusión con una señorita que, según él, no merece ni siquiera ser llamada señorita. Él solo le había preguntado educadamente acerca de ese rumor que la envolvía y ella, de manera muy grosera según él, se había encargado de insultarlo de la manera mas ofensiva, metiéndose con su trabajo como proxy, con su trabajo de medio tiempo, y lo peor de todo ¡con el mismísimo Noah!

¡Esa mujer era insoportable! The Observer no quería tener que volver a tratar con ella, pero sabia que sus deseos eran en vano, esa mujer era una inmortal al igual que él y, aunque no lo quisiera, sabia que en el transcurso de la eternidad sus caminos se cruzarían repetidas veces, muy a la desgracia de ambos.

Ademas ¿Acaso no le había comunicado a BEN que se reuniese con él hace como media hora?

* * *

El ciclo de "vida" no es fácil para un inmortal, y mucho menos para uno que estaba condenado a pasar el resto de la eternidad con un cuerpo de un niño de doce años, delgado, con piernas cortas, las cuales no ayudaban cuando se trataba de subir grandes colinas por cuestiones de su trabajo de tiempo incompleto, un trabajo ilegal y muy riesgoso, con el cual obtenía el suficiente dinero para pagarle a Pinkie la mensualidad** y lo que le quedaba de sobra para satisfacer sus deseos y necesidades como el buen hacker que era.

El ciclo de "desarrollo" no es fácil para un inmortal, y mucho menos para uno que no podía controlar que sus ojos se volvieran negros y que empezaran a derramar liquido negro cada vez que estaba cerca de un mortal, un liquido muy parecido a las lagrimas pero que si él mismo las describiese probablemente diría "sudar por los ojos la oscuridad interna de tu alma causada por los pecados mortales cometidos a lo largo de la eternidad"

El ciclo de "espacio" no es fácil para un inmortal, y mucho menos para uno que perdía tan fácilmente sus colores*** al estar fuera de las cuatro paredes de su madriguera, mejor conocida como habitación, la habitación donde quedaba su ordenador, su hábitat natural, desde donde era lo que era y lo que siempre seria, un inmortal.

El ciclo de "tiempo" no es fácil para un inmortal, y mucho menos para uno que había desarrollado cierta adicción a cierta sustancia que su trabajo exigía que traficara, cierta sustancia que se supone no debería probar, pero que ya había probado y una supuesta pesadilla había comenzado gracias a ello.

Los ciclos no son fáciles para un inmortal, y mucho menos para uno ahogado llamado BEN.

* * *

¿Media hora? The Observer se tomo un momento para observar el contador de tiempo, mejor conocido como reloj, en la pantalla de su ordenador. ¡No reflejaba nada! ¿Quien demonios contaba el tiempo? The Observer es un inmortal, por el resto de la eternidad, y todos los que lo rodean también, cosas como el tiempo no importan.

The Observer estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que, poco a poco, las personas presentes en la sala comenzaron a salir, abandonando cada uno su respectivo ordenador, dejando la sala sola y fría y fría y sola.

Pero el molesto zumbido que hacia su ordenador cada vez que alguien quería entablar uno conversación con él hacia que la sala no se viese tan demacrada.

**CrossedMiss [CM] comenzó a molestar educadamente a WhiteGlasses [WG]**

CM: …

WG: ¿Sucede Alggo?

WG: ¿Alggo importante?

CM: Suceden muXas cosas últimamente

CM: Cosas importantes

CM: Pero parece ser que a nuestro lider no le importan del todo

WG: ¿Fue eso una critica destructiva?

CM: no

CM: bueno, quizas x.x

WG: Escucha, estoy al tanto de la situacion de Jane y su hermana. GGracias a ti fue que me entere.

CM: ¿Enserio? XoX

WG: No recuerdas

CM: ¿Eso fue una pregunta?

WG: ¿Acaso ves los siggnos de interroggacion?

CM: No x.x

CM: Tampoco es como si pudiera ver muXas cosas, y lo sabes.

WG: Lo siento.

CM: No puedo creer que te comportes así con mi majestuosa persona.

WG: Lo siento, Reina.

CM: ¿Que parte de "educadamente" no entendiste?

WG: ¡PERDONEME LA V¡DA, SU MAJESTAD!

CM: Ya no hay vida que perdonarle x.x

WG: Bueno, bueno, se que a veces no lo parece. Pero soy un hombre ocupado ¿vale?

WG: Y parece ser que tenia alggo ¡MPORTANTE que decirme ¿no?

CM: Creo que si

CM: Actualmente

CM: no puedo recordarlo x.x

WG: …

CM: Tampoco puedo recordar muXas cosas

CM: cosas importantes

CM: que se supone debería recordar

WG: …

WG: Deberías dejar de hablar con Jane

WG: Te pudre la mente

CM: Digo lo mismo

CM: He visto la conversación que has tenido con ella hace rato

CM: fuiste muy...

CM: grosero... x.x

WG: No todas las mujeres en esta ciudad son figguras de alto carggo y que merecen respeto como usted, mi reina.

CM: no solo eso

CM: la forma en que te insinuabas...

WG: ¿Detecto celos por parte de su majestad?

CM: yo lo definiría mas como

CM: asco XnX

WG: …

WG: B'(

CM: Espera

WG: ?

CM: No sentiste como si

CM: temblara

WG:Me ahorrare el comentario sobre la ausencia de su siggno de interroggacion solo por ser quien eres. y...

The Observer se tomo un momento para despegar sus ojos de la pantalla y mirar a su alrededor, era verdad, estaba temblando. No lo suficientemente fuerte para ser catalogado como un terremoto, pero ya se habían caído varias cosas, lo cual hacia que Observer se desesperara, y sufrió mas desesperación cuando se dio cuenta que los únicos en la sala eran él y Cursor, la cual no estaba a menos de cinco metros a su derecha, sentada con elegancia y manteniendo la compostura incluso en un momento tan critico como ese, digno de admirar, como toda una Reina.

WG: ¡MALD¡TA SEA ESTA TEMBLANDO!

CM: Modera tu lenguaje

CM: Al menos en mi presencia

WG: LO LAMENTO ES QUE

WG: ESTA TEMBLANDO Y YO ESTOY AQU¡ HABLANDO CONTIGGO EN VEZ DE CORRER Y AV¡SAR A LOS DEMAS.

CM: Yo ya les avise

CM: ellos ya están afuera

WG: CUANDO?

CM: Hace como

CM: diez minutos

WG: PERO COMO

CM: Ha estado temblando durante mas de diez minutos

CM: Y tú no te habías dado cuenta X.x

WG: ¡MPOS¡BLE

CM: no es imposible

CM: de heXo

CM: es verdad xux

WG: Pero si es verdad ¿Entonces por qué tú siggues aquí y no estas afuera?

CM: Quería ver

CM: Cuanto tiempo tardabas en darte cuenta

CM: y como no te dabas cuenta yo misma te lo revele xnx

WG: ¡¿Y Swain dejo que te quedaras aquí NADA MAS para poder RESTREGARME EN LA CARA lo "mal" líder que soy?!

CM: De heXo, tuve que ordenarle que saliera

CM: amenazándolo con... tú sabes que xwx

WG: ...

CM: Y pues, no fue solo para poder tener el placer de repetirte lo mal que haces tu trabajo.

CM: También era Xque tenia que hablar contigo

CM: de algo importante

CM: Pero no recuerdo que era eso importante xnX

WG: ...

WG: Mi reina

WG: perdonara mi lengguaje a continuación

WG: pero

* * *

Jack y Smile seguían en la mesa, en medio de los temblores y la tempestad. Habían decidido jugar una partida de ajedrez, como el fantasma y el perro civilizados e inteligentes que eran, y el giro de los acontecimientos había causado que Jack, que jugaba con el ejercito negro, se hallara en amenaza de hacke al Rey en mas de una manera.

Smile era un oponente digno de admiración, un verdadero genio en el arte de planear estrategias, el típico perro inmortal que no siempre jugaba ajedrez, pero cuando lo hacia era mejor que cualquier fantasma inmortal.

Smile hubiese podido disfrutar su dulce victoria en paz y con educación de no ser por el poco civilizado sonido de su teléfono móvil, al parecer el maleducado muñeco mensajero había decidido darle una noticia fresca, caliente y contundente de que sucesos interesantes pasaban en ese momento en LavenderTown.

Era de muy mala educación responder al mensaje en la mesa ignorando a su oponente, pero era sumamente imprudente abandonar la mesa dejando a su oponente solo con el tablero y la libertad de modificarlo cuando le faltaba tan poco para cantar victoria. Es por eso que Smile, en un acto de prudencia y educación, decidió responder el mensaje en la mesa dejando que su oponente Jack lo observara, o al menos eso pretendía, no tenia nada que ocultar.

**DollyBusybody [DB] comenzó a cotillear con PolitelyGrinJ [PG]**

DB: ==O t tng 1 ntc d ltm hr q tlvz t ntrs****

PG: ¿Enserio?

DB: ==O & s my mprtnt

DB: ==O s bstnt ncrbl

PG: Si tiene alGo que ver con el SR. Sonic deJeme decirle que no tenGo ninGuna intención de acomPañarte ni comPartir su inJustificado odio y desPrecio hacia él.

DB: ==O cllt

DB: ==O y mrl

DB: ==O rg l ntc qn qrs st mrc sr cncd pr td l pbl

**DollyBusybody [DB] envió archivo "stsmyfrt" a PolitelyGrinJ [PG]**

**DollyBusybody [DB] dejo de cotillear con PolitelyGrinJ [PG]**

Smile arqueo las cejas de manera educada mirando a oponente, pregúntale con la mirada que hacer a continuación, Jack asintió educadamente indicándole que podía abrir el archivo el cual parecía ser un vídeo. Smile reproducio el vídeo, el cual parecía estar en vivo y en directo, mostrando algo impresionante para smile y aunque Jack no lo pudiese ver directamente, sabia exactamente lo que sucedía.

* * *

**WhiteGlasses [WG] ahora es GlassesinWhite [GW]**

**GlassesinWhite [GW] comenzó a faltarle el respeto a CrossedMiss [CM]**

GW: QUE DEMON¡OS TE PASA, R¡D¡CULA PERRA?!

GW: ¡ERES RETRASADA!

GW: SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE COÑO S¡EMPRE SE TE OLV¡DAN TODAS LAS PUTAS COSAS QUE EL OPERADOR TE ORDENA QUE SE SUPONE T¡ENES QUE ¡NFORMARNOS?!

GW: PARA QUE COÑO CREES QUE ES EL PAPEL DE RE¡NA?!

GW: NO ES PARA LLEVAR ESA R¡D¡CULA CORONA DE JOD¡DO PER¡OD¡CO QUE TE H¡C¡STE M¡ENTRAS ESTABAMOS EN UNA M¡S¡ON ¡MPORTANTE!

GW: TAMPOCO ES PARA PONERTE ESAS CRUZES DE C¡NTA ADHES¡VA SOBRE LOS OJOS CUANDO QU¡ERES ¡GNORARLO TODO!

GW: ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A PONERTELAS AHORA M¡SMO PARA NO LEER ESTO!

GW: cursor

GW: CURSOR MALD¡TA SEA TE D¡JE QUE NO!

The Observer se levanto dramáticamente de su silla. Tal vez pudo ser mas ágil y lucir mas varonil, pero los fuertes temblores de la sala arruinaban toda su grandeza.

Camino con paso firme y cauteloso los cinco metros que los separaban a él y a cursor. Ella ya estaba con sus características cruces puestas sobre sus ojos, y no solo eso, también tenia en su cabeza una atractiva y pequeña corona hecha de papel; Ella no volteo a mirar a The Observer, parecía no percatarse del aura agresiva con la que se le acercaba.

-¡CURSOR! ¡Maldita sea!- Grito el chico de los anteojos blancos cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Cursor.

-¡¿Que es lo que buscas?! ¿Quedarte con mi puesto de líder? ¡Pues inténtalo! ¡Habla con el operador, con el resto del colectivo, habla con los proxys del bosque, ve a contárselo a TailsDoll para que riegue la noticia por todo el pueblo!- Parecía mas frustrado que enojado. Puede que las palabras que Cursor había tecleado anteriormente lo hayan herido mas de lo planeado.

-¡¿Crees que por haber sido nombrada la reina blanca nada mas porque eres la única mujer del colectivo tienes alguna oportunidad de hacerme quedar mal?! ¡¿Crees que puedes lograr que El Operador me expulse del Colectivo?! ¡¿Crees eso?! Pues déjame decirte algo...- En este punto Cursor ya no lo escuchaba ¿O tal vez si? Simplemente se limitaba a seguir tecleando, estaba hablando con alguien.

-¡YO SOY EL MEJOR PROXY DEL OPERADOR! No es Masky, ni Hoody, ni Totheark ¡SOY YO! ¡Soy yo el que siempre cumple sus ordenes a la perfección, soy yo el que lo sigue ciegamente, soy yo el que ha atemorizado las noches de tantos mortales en esta ciudad, soy yo el que...-

The Observer se detuvo cuando Cursor volteo a mirarlo, través de las cruces.

Hubo silencio durante un rato, un rato donde solo hubo contacto visual.

Después de ese rato Observer volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente y tecleo algo.

**GlassesinWhite [GW] dejo de faltarle el respeto a CrossedMiss [CM]**

**GlassesinWhite [GW] ahora es WhiteGlasses [WG]**

**WhiteGlasses [WG] comenzó a disculparse con CrossedMiss [CM]**

WG: Lo lamento

CM: XnX

CM: No estoy planeando en hacer que te eXpulsen, tampoco quiero tu puesto de líder, no pensaba que te ofenderías tanto X lo que dije, supongo que fue imprudente de mi parte actuar como actué.

WG: Se supone que soy yo el que se esta disculpando!

CM: X_X

WG: El único que fue imprudente aquí soy yo.

WG: Es verggonzoso que le ggrite a mi socia de esa manera

WG: Puede que lueggo me ggane problemas con Swain

WG: y Fireband me restrieggue esto en cara cada vez que me quiera hacer el correcto.

WG: Pero bueno, pienso aceptar la responsabilidad de mis actos

WG: Así como actúa un líder

CM: Durante estos minutos de conmoción...

CM: eXtrañe bastante la forma en la que escribes la G dos veces xux

WG: …

The Observer tardo unos segundos mas de lo usual en responder a eso.

WG: Bueno, eso ya no importa

WG: Lo que importa ahora es que debes salir, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero siggue temblando

CM: no, me quiero quedar aquí un rato mas

WG: No fue una preggunta

WG: fue una orden

WG: Del líder

CM: XnX

WG: reina

CM: …

WG: CURSOR

CM: Esta bien, esta bien.

CM: Lo obedezco, Mi comandante. x-x

WG: mantén esos ojos bien abiertos

CM: X-X

CM: y una cosa mas

WG: ?

CM: 99924028 EL REY BAJA*****

WG: B)

The Observer sonrió observando el texto con nostalgia, aquella vieja frase le hacia tener recuerdos, recuerdos de los viejos buenos tiempos en el colectivo. Mientras Cursor salia de la sala, con sus cruces y su corona puesta, como toda una reina.

* * *

BEN había logrado llegar a la parte mas hasta de la colina, solo faltaban unos pocos metros que recorrer para entrar a la base del colectivo, donde se reuniría con The Observer por asuntos de trabajo.

Pero como siempre, algo tenia que pasar que no dejaba que el ciclo del tiempo fluyera como tenia que fluir.

-¡Cursor! ¡Ven a ver esto!- Grito un hombre con una mascara rara y un uniforme militar europeo antiguo, BEN tenia entendido que ese hombre, miembro del colectivo, era conocido como "Swain" o como "el amante" según The Observer.

BEN no entendía muy bien que hacían todos esos proxys miembros del colectivo afuera al aire libre todos reunidos bajo un árbol alrededor de uno de ellos, el cual poseía una laptop, una ridícula corona de cartón y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. BEN suponía que ese vendría siendo Fireband, el rey.

-Hacia bastante que no se peleaban asi ¿no creen?- dijo otro hombre, de baja estatura y con varias cicatrices en su rostro y en sus brazos.

-¿Están seguros que se están peleando?- dijo un hombre con mascara de calavera.

Para este punto BEN ya se había aburrido de escuchar la conversación de esos ridículos proxys, asi que avanzo hacia la base entrando en ella, no sin antes escuchar una ultima frase, tal vez salida de los labios de un hombre de edad avanzada por el tono que percibía, una frase que lleno todo su ser de curiosidad con necesidad de ser saciada, aunque no lo suficiente para devolverle sus colores.

-La verdad yo creo que Jeff tiene otras intenciones esta vez-

* * *

Pinkie seguía en el sótano, sola, demacrada, triste, hambrienta y con varias cosas cayéndose a su alrededor a causa del temblor; en una esquina del sótano estaban numerosas bandejas llenas de coloridos dulces, de aspecto muy inocente y alegre; lo cual no coincidía con la otra esquina, en la cual yacía una pila de los que parecían ser órganos, pedazos de piel y músculos, huesos rotos, en un charco de sangre.

El delicioso aroma a dulces recién hechos combinado con el repugnante hedor de los órganos junto con los fluidos corporales próximos a la descomposición hacían que la habitación tuviese un aura extraña y fuese insoportable para cualquiera que tuviese un sentido del olfato decente. Muy al contrario de Pinkie.

Cuando Pinkie pasaba por esos momentos tan caóticos no quería que nadie la molestara y mucho menos en el chat, y cualquiera que tuviese respeto por la casera lo sabia, por eso no era normal que alguien se atreviese a molestarla, y mucho menos aquel fantasma el cual le parecía tan respetuoso y educado.

**Eyelessweeper [EW] comenzó a molestar a Saltccupcakes [SC]**

SC: 3=C} JACk?******

SC: 3=C} JACk DEJAMe, SIGo MAl

EW: 8-[ hay algo-o que tieness que ver

SC: 3=C} No ESTOy De HUMOr, DEJAMe

EW: 8-[ ess impo-ortante

SC: 3=C} DEJAMe

EW: 8-[ Pinkamena Diane Pie, no-o te essto-oy dando-o a essco-oger

EW: 8-[ tú vass a ver essto-o y lo-o vass a ver ya.

**Eyelessweeper [EW] ha enviado archivo "tienessoojoosspuedessveresstoo" a Saltccupcakes [SC]**

SC: 3=C} MAs Te VALe QUe SEa MUy IMPORTANTe

EW: 8-[ ess MÜY impo-ortante

SC: 3=C} ESTa BIEn, Lo VERe

SC: 3=C} PERo DEJAMe En PAz

EW: 8-[ …

EW: 8-[ essta bien

**Eyelessweeper [EW] dejo de molestar a Saltccupcakes [SC]**

Pinkie suspiro, no tenia ganas de ver ese archivo, no tenia ganas de hacer nada mas que dulces, pero el hecho de que el mismísimo Jack se atreviese a molestarla en esos momentos y que hubiese utilizado palabras tan duras hizo que, al fin y al cabo, pusiera a reproducir el archivo en vídeo.

Quedándose plasmada por lo que vio.

Y poco a poco comenzando a recuperar los colores vivos de sus ojos y cabello, recuperando su brillo, y su aura.

* * *

BEN entro a la sala donde se encontraba The Observer, y justo cuando entro pudo notar, debido al movimiento que hacia todos los cuadros y todos los objetos cayéndose, que un temblor amenazaba con desgraciar la pequeña ciudad.

-¡Observer!- Grito BEN, no muy alejado de él, estaba muy confundido de que a pesar del caos que se estaba desatando The Observer estuviera tan sereno sentado frente a su ordenador.

-Observer ¡Esta temblando!- Grito una vez mas, al ver que el hombre de gafas blancas no respondía.

-Ya lo se.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir, sin levantarse, ni siquiera volteo a mirar a BEN. Seguía observando lo que fuera que estuviese observando en su ordenador.

-¡Observer! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Esta temblando, maldita sea, tienes que salir!- Dijo dando un par de pasos en dirección al líder del colectivo, quedando justo detrás de él.

Hubo silencio durante un rato, hasta que The Observer decidió moverse un poco, dejando espacio para que BEN observara lo que había en la pantalla.

Y entendiera muchas cosas.

* * *

En las profundidades de un oscuro bosque; en el interior de una pequeña cabaña que parecía muy humilde por fuera pero por dentro no era lo que aparentaba, con numerosas cintas tiradas en el suelo, discos, cámaras, varios papeles rotos y arrugados lo cual le daba el aspecto macabro que tenia que tener si en su interior habitaban dos jóvenes e inmortales proxys.

Proxys a los cuales no se les podía distinguir el rostro, gracias a aquellas extrañas mascaras negras y blancas que portaban.

Estos proxys al servicio del Operador admiraban frente a una pantalla el penoso pero entretenido espectáculo el cual, ademas de poderlo observar todo inmortal en LavenderTown, esperaban que su gran líder, El Operador, también pudiese observar a pesar de su falta de visión gracias a su falta de globos oculares.

Y así fue.

* * *

*****: Si no sabes lo que es un proxy pues... pues... TE JUZGARE :c

******: La mensualidad, la renta, el dinero que tienes que pagar mensual a la casera para que no te eche a patadas.

*******: Se refiere a que BEN es rubio y sus ropas son verdes, pero cuando sale tanto su cabello como su ropa se vulven blancos. osea, pierden los colores.

********: Perdonen a Tails Doll por su escritura, es tan solo un pequeño muñeco lol traduccion:  
DB: ==O te tengo una noticia de ultima hora que talvez te interese.  
DB: ==O Si y es muy importante.  
DB: ==O es bastante increible  
DB: ==O callate  
DB: ==O y miralo  
DB: ==O riega la noticia a quien quieras, esto merece ser conocido por todo el pueblo

*********: Si no conocen ese creeppypasta, bueno, busquen en google "el rey baja"

**********: Cuando pinkie se pone triste su apodo del chat pasaba de ser "Sugarccorner" a ser "Saltccupcakes" pero ya que ambos se resumian en "SC" no se ve la diferencia. Su firma tambien cambia, pasando de ser una cara sonriente junto con sus orejas "C=3}" a ser una cara triste con cejas igual de tristes "3=C}" Incluso su manera de teclear tambien se ve modificada. Pasando de ser cada palabra en minuscula con la ultima letra en mayuscula, a cada palabra en mayuscula con la ultima letra en minuscula.

**Como podran ver, en este cap salio todo el mundo menos esas dos personitas que tanto amamos y tanto queremos e.o**

**La verdad queria aprovechar este cap para introducir a mas personajes y dejar un poquito tirado a otros lol**

**Pero tranquilos fans de JeffXJane! en el siguiente cap tendran... tendran... no se los puedo decir pero si les puedo decir que no tendran un coco sino tengo reviews, SUFRI MUCHO para poder publicar este cap hoy y de verdad que espero que me dejen un review aunque sea diciendo "XD"**

Por cierto, he pensado ¿Quieren que describa el lenguaje que tiene cada personaje en el chat? digo, como lo hice con pinkie en las anotaciones. eso talvez aclararia... un poco de muchas cosas.

Tambien les dire que el domingo 19 de mayo es mi cumpleaños, se que no les importa pero nada mas para que sepan ;w;

**Este... dejen reviews y... dejen reviews... quiero minimo 3 reviews con mas de 10 palabras cada uno para darles su azuquita' fans del JeffXJane**

**Bueno, CREO que eso es todo por... NO ESPEREN!**

**Voy a empezar a subir ilustraciones del fic en mi cuenta de deviantart: Korellasan  
Talvez empiese mañana o la semana que viene... poco a poco...**

Si alguien quiere darme una recomendacion de algun creeppypasta que aun no haya salido en el fic y que quisieran que salga (APARTE DE SLENDERMAN, THE RAKE Y ZALGO ellos saldran, no lo duden) Es libre de hacerlo en los review. tambien es libre de darme su opinion sobre lo LARGO Y MOUNSTRUOSO de este cap y lo igualmente largo y mounstruoso de este comentario del autor.

**¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEL LOS REVIEWS!**

_enserio no sean culitos stweie dejen reviews :'(_


	6. Ironía Podrida

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda asi que_** ya llego el cap por el que lloraban chiquitassssssss**_ XD  
Eso si este cap esta bien fuertecito uwu

**ADEVERTENCIAS: lenguaje obsceno, gritos, violencia, golpes, amenazas, depresion, alusion a la adiccion a las drogas, mas pasteles hechos con organos, heridas, sangre, quemaduras, mucha violencia, tension sexual, rabia, mucha sangre, agotamiento.**

* * *

La ironía era una cosa tan deliciosa, incluso para un inmortal.

Y si algo era irónico en ese momento era que la mismísima antagonista del escándalo actual de Lavender Town había terminado justo como comenzó.

Sola, triste y abandonada. Tirada en el frio piso de la habitación de Jeff. Los brazos le dolían de lo mucho que se había resistido para que el amor de su vida no se fuera, para que no la abandonara después de tanto lo que le costo encontrarlo...

Pero lo hizo.

La abandono. Jessica no sabe con exactitud si fue intencional o fue porque tenia que hacer alguna de esas cosas importantes que asesinos inmortales como él tenían que hacer, pero de algo estaba segura... no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Había esperado mucho para poder verlo, para poder escuchar su voz, para poder inhalar su aroma, para poder sentirlo, y ahora que lo tenia, no lo dejaría ir.

Así que se levanto, salio de la habitación de Jeff y fue directo a la puerta, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo si algún fantasma sin ojos o algún perro educado con sonrisa se podían percatar de su presencia.

Después de todo no lo hicieron.

* * *

Cayo al piso con tanto fuerza que pudo jurar que había perdido todos los dientes de su boca, pudo sentir como se estrellaban como dagas contra la parte interna de sus labios, haciéndole dolorosas heridas, pudo sentir la sangre corriendo por su boca. Cambien pudo jurar que se fracturo la nariz, no sentía sangre pero si un profundo dolor. El cuerpo que estaba posado sobre su espalda tomaba con fuerza sus muñecas.

Jane no estaba precisamente en la posición de poder defenderse siquiera, llevaba puesto el vestido que usaría para la cena con Mary, un vestido muy corto, morado y apretado el cual casi no la dejaba moverse y solo acepto ponerse para ver feliz a Mary; unos tacones de punta aguja que aprisionaban a sus dedos sin piedad, de color anaranjado, no sabia que le pasaba a Mary cuando se trataba de moda, pero de nuevo, acepto; su largo y negro cabello recogido en un incomodo moño sobre su cabeza con un pendiente que Mary le había regalado días atrás y que nunca se había puesto, había tenido que aplicarle a su cabello muchos productos para que se quedara en su lugar; y sus aretes, anillos, pulseras y los dos kilos de maquillaje que llevaba encima, no ayudaban.

¿Sabia quien la aprisionaba?

Claro que lo sabia, lo tenia claro como el agua, era mas que obvio. Y una voz confirmo su teoría.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Una estúpida perra con un ridículo vestido? ¿qué? ¡No me digas que pensabas ir a una cita con tu futura exnovia!- Dijo el agresor con una amarga risa. Jane se dio un momento para morderse los labios, asegurándose de no tener los dientes rotos, no pensaba responder a ninguna de esas preguntas.

-¿Por qué?...- Esas dos simple palabras salieron de la boca del agresor, su tono la tomo por sorpresa, no parecía enojado, pero si algo triste. Jane no podía ver su boca, pero sabia perfectamente como se estaría enfocando esa sonrisa ahora mismo.

-¿Hablas de la cita o...- Jane menciono con serenidad, pero una mano posándose violentamente en su cabello no la dejo terminar la frase, destruyo el moño que tanto le costo hacer sin piedad alguna y pudo jurar que se quedo con el broche.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- Grito el agresor a mas no poder, parecía que se estuviera destruyendo las cuerdas vocales. -¡Tenias una puta carta que enviarme! ¿recuerdas? ¡Tenias que tratar de matarme otra vez! ¡¿Acaso no te importa la gente a la que no paro de asesinar?! ¡¿No te importa la puta perra que tienes como pareja sentimental?!-

Suficiente.

-¡Jeff, maldita sea, deja de comportarte así!- Dijo, intento voltear para poder encarar ese horrendo rostro, pero no pudo. -¿No comprendes que ya no soy una niña? ¿no comprendes que ya no soy una mortal? ¡Soy inmortal, Jeff, estoy prácticamente muerta! ¡Mi vida no tiene ningún valor! ¡¿Crees que te iba a dedicar el tiempo a ti por siempre y para siempre?! ¿Creíste que algún día no me daría cuenta de que tú no puedes morir? ¡¿Creíste que no le encontraría un sentido a mi patética excusa de vida te dejaría en paz?! ¿Eso creíste?- su tono bajo un poco en la ultima frase. Agradecía a Lord Zalgo que estuviera de espaldas a él, no tenia el valor para decirle todo eso cara a cara.

-Por favor, madura...- Dijo ella después de un largo suspiro.

**Mala idea.**

* * *

-Observer, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero sigue temblando.- Dijo BEN, ya harto del vídeo, vino aquí por negocios, no por cotilleos.

-Cállate y disfruta, mocoso- Dijo The Observer mordiéndose los labios, observando las largas piernas de cierta persona en el vídeo.

-¡Observer tienes que salir, este puto sitio se derrumbara si esto sigue asi!- Dijo jalando de la camiseta del mas alto con todas sus fuerzas.

Resultado: Un fuerte empujón y BEN cayendo directo al piso.

Tenían una relación muy similar a la que tendrían un hermano mayor queriendo satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas y un hermano menor que no dejaba de molestarlo mientras intentaba hacerlo.

-Escucha, si no quieres ver esta pieza de gloria te puedes ir, hoy no es un día para los negocios- Dijo el proxy, sin siquiera voltear a ver al niño ahogado.

BEN abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpido una vez mas.

-Las cosas pasan, hay cambios repentinos, se presentan situaciones, hay que tener las prioridades por delante. Eso pasa en el mundo de los negocios, regresa mañana, tal vez tenga algo para ti- Dijo haciendole una seña de despedida con la mano, sin voltear. BEN se dispuso a levantarse, limpiarse el polvo y caminar hacia la salida, muy ofendido. -Y cuando veas a los demás proxys diles que entres ¡se esta poniendo muy oscuro!- The Observer tuvo el cinismo de decir eso justo cuando BEN salio del colectivo.

BEN camino a regañadientes hacia los proxys, estaba muy enojado y descolorido, odiaba que lo humillaran y lo trataran como a un niño, y odiaba mas no tener esa deliciosa sustancia para poder calmarse.

Rápidamente les dijo a los proxys las ordenes del líder, causando que estos entraran corriendo al edificio como perras falderas a lamerle las botas a su líder, y BEN bajo la colina, llegando a la ciudad, volviendo a llorar negro.

* * *

La llama interna de la ira brillaba en él como los mil infiernos de Zalgo, moviéndose con intensidad por todo su cuerpo como los oscuros tentáculos del Operador, capaces de arañar y destruir cualquier cosa como la tenazas de The Rake.

Jeff se levanto, aun teniendo a Jane agarrada del cabello, haciendo que esta se levantara también.

-yo..- Dijo acercándola, susurrandoselo al oído.

-¡YA MADURÉ!- Grito con toda sus fuerzas y con esas mismas fuerza lanzo a Jane a una parte de la habitación, haciendo que se chocara contra una pared, cayendo al piso, esta vez bocarriba.

Jeff se acerco a ella, mirándola desde arriba, tomándose un momento para apreciar como esas negros labios sangraban y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, desvió su vista a las pernas desnudas de Jane, el vestido se había levantado.

Jeff estaba tan perdido con aquella vista que no se percato de cuando Jane se levanto y lo empujo sobre la mesa, haciendo que múltiples cosas se cayeran, y golpeándolo repetidas veces con uno de sus tacones el cual, no sabia en que momento se había quitado.

Jeff forcejeo varias veces, usando sus antebrazos para protegerse los ojos, los cuales, por obvias razones, no podía cerrar, mientras buscaba algún objeto punzante el cual usar contra ella.

-¿¡Por qué vienes a mi puta casa y me buscas problemas?!- Jane lo tomo de su sudadera mientras lo golpeaba con rabia, con el tacón y con sus nudillos, dejandole varias heridas, sin importarle un pepino su incordioso vestido haciéndola mostrar de mas.

Jeff encontró un arma digna, el cuchillo en su bolsillo, al sacarlo la nota de Jess cayo al suelo, pero ni cuenta se dio, estaba muy ocupado.

Jeff no pudo ser muy preciso con su puntería, tuvo que mover su cabeza a los lados varias veces para que uno de sus ojos no terminara malogrado.

El resultado fue catastrófico, el cuchillo no fue a parar ni a los brazos, ni al pecho, a al rostro de Jane. Ni siquiera la hizo sangrar, solo la rozo, pero logro cortar una de las tiras que sostenía el vestido, haciendo que se tambaleara y dejando ver claramente el negro sujetador de Jane, Jeff no pudo evitar bajar la guardia mientras lo admiraba.

-¡Eres un cerdo!- La de labios negros encontró una lampara intacta en la mesa y la estampo contra la cabeza de Jeff, rompiéndola, haciendo que Jeff se cayera de la mesa al tiempo que ella retrocedía, quitándose el otro tacón e intentando cubrirse.

* * *

Pinkie ahora estaba como nueva, aquel vídeo la había animado mucho, lo suficiente como para salir del sótano e ir a la cocina sujetando su bandeja llena de magdalenas y pasteles, lista para compartirlos con cualquiera que se le cruzase por el frente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Dijo la voz fantasmal, sentado en la mesa apreciando por ultima vez a su rey aprisionado, lagrimas negras corrían por su mascara azul.

-¡si! ¡Estoy como nueva!- Dijo entre risas y salto hacia la mesa, sin piedad lanzo el juego de ajedrez al piso y coloco sus bandejas llenas de dulces en ese lugar.

-Eso no fue muy educado...- Dijo Smile algo ofendido, no le gustaban los dulces de Pinkie y menos le gustaba no haber podido tener su dulce victoria.

Pinkie lo miro amenazante e invadió su espacio personal, susurrándole a la oreja -Mejor cállate y come, perro sarnoso. Te recuerdo que aun no has pagado la mensualidad.- El pobre perro tembló al sentir el frio aliento de Pinkie, pero se limito a observar una magdalena mientras rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un intestino.

Jack, muy al contrario, devoraba los dulces uno por uno, y con especial velocidad los que contenían riñones. Le encantaban esos dulces, le encantaban los riñones, le encantaba todo lo que Pinkie hacia.

Y Pinkie no hacia mas que observar con una alegre sonrisa la cual se tornaba macabra cuando volteaba a ver a Smile, el cual, a fin de cuentas, se termino comiendo su magdalena, la cual contenia pedazos de un útero ¿irónico, no?

* * *

Jeff se revolcó en el piso, su cabeza sangraba, sangre que se escurría por su cara y llegaba hasta sus ojos -maldita zorra...- susurro antes de tomar su cuchillo y el primer objeto que encontró, una botella de vino.

Se levanto triunfante y corrió hacia la dama semidesnuda. Esta no se quedo atrás y al percatarse de la botella que traía el asesino en sus manos decidió aventarle el tacón, rogando porque cayera en una parte que diera resultado.

Y lo hizo, el tacón fue a parar directo a la entrepierna de Jeff, haciéndolo detenerse por un momento, chillando de dolor, pero sin soltar el cuchillo ni la botella.

Jane no espero y aprovecho la situación del azabache, se acerco mas y utilizo lo que quedaba de la lampara para golpear repetidamente a Jeff, en la cara, el cuello, el estomago, tan fuerte que el agresor escupió sangre mientras se tambaleaba.

Sorpresivamente, Jeff no reacciono usando su cuchillo, pero alzo la botella y la estampo en el hombro de Jane, causándole varias heridas en su hombro y cuello, y causando también que el liquido se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al piso pero tomando fuertemente a Jeff de su sudadera, causando que esta se rasgara, pero sin evitar que el asesino cayera al piso junto a la señorita.

_Perfecto._ Despeinada, descalza, con la falda subida y las piernas a la vista, con su sujetador al aire libre, con golpes y cicatrices por todas partes, con el maquillaje corrido y ahora mojada con vino causando que el vestido se le marcara mas. Jeff comenzaba a olvidar el porque había venido.

* * *

BEN camino lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, su rostro ahora era mas negro que blanco después de llorar- No, después de sudar tanto, y estando rodeado de sucios mortales, no le ayudaba.

Perfecto. Ahora como no había hecho ningún negocio con The Observer, no tenia dinero, y tenia que pagarle la mensualidad a Jack hace seis ciclos*****, lo cual le había aumentado 30 dineritos****** ha lo que originalmente tenia que pagar, y eso no lo ayudaba.

Si se retrasaba cuatro ciclos mas, lo corrían de la pensión y se quedaba, literalmente, en la sucia calle. Lo que lo motivaba un poco era el hecho de que ni Jeff ni Smile habían pagado tampoco, dudaba mucho que Jack y Pinkie los fueran a tirar a la calle a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Se mordía las uñas, estaba ansioso, no se iba a rebajar a ir a las esquinas a comprar las sustancias que él mismo vendía, no quería rebajarse a tal extremo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba esa sustancia, la necesitaba dentro de su organismo.

SR. Hacker BEN Ahogado Inmortal Narco sin Colores Llanto negro Mocoso Enclenque Patetico Drogadicto sin Dinero.

Ben rio, ese era un bonito apodo, y no menos que todo lo que decía era verdad, si estuviese vivo se arrepentiría de todo eso, pero como no lo estaba, no le valía un pepino.

Entre tanto pensamiento _pudo o pudo no haber pasado por el lado de una rubia señorita mortal la cual vestida elegantemente lista para su cena estaba plasmada viendo las noticias, apreciando en shock como su objeto de afecto era golpeada salvajemente y desnudada por aquel ingrato asesino, Si, tal vez la vio,_ pero de nuevo, le vale un pepino.

* * *

La de ojos negros lo pateo directo en el estomago, donde estaba muy débil y no dejaba de escupir sangre. Cuando volvió a prestar atencion pudo notar a Jane arrastrándose hacia un pequeño estante, donde estaba una vela encendida.

El asesino volvió a la realidad cuando sintió fuego a su alrededor, Jane había prendido su sudadera.

Jeff rodo por el piso varias veces, desesperado. Jane lo observo con placer, quería ver somo sufría lo que ella sufrió cuando él incendio su casa.

-¿Que sucede, patético marica? ¿Te duele un poco de fuego, cara desfigurada?- Dijo Jane con un tono burlón y amargo, disfrutaba ese momento, pero todavía estaba llena de rencor.

Jeff alcanzo a quitarse la sudadera cuando ya había adquirido varias quemaduras en los costados de su cuerpo, quedando su sudado y pálido pecho descubierto, el cual Jane ni siquiera se molesto en mirar, pero no tardo mucho el lanzarle la sudadera a Jane, haciendola caer al piso y gritar, mas de miedo que de dolor, estaba empapada en vino.

Rápidamente se quito la sudadera de encima, lanzandola a una esquina de la habitación, y por cautela se quito su empapado y ensangrentado vestido rápidamente, lanzandolo también, quedando solo con su ropa interior, también mojada, frente a frente con su eterno rival, el cual estaba sin camisa y sus pantalones quedaban tan grandes que se podía apreciar un poco su ropa interior, roja.

Por una vez, El asesino con la sonrisa eterna no se quedo plasmado observando el cuerpo malherido de la señorita con labios negros, y se apresuro a tomar la misma vela con la que jane lo había quemado, acercándose a ella, no con intención de quemarla, pero si con intención de dejar caer 'accidentalmente' el liquido de la vela sobre el cuerpo de la inmortal.

La de ojos negros gimió de dolor, el liquido había caído sobre una de las muchas heridas que todavía sangraba, causándole varias quemaduras a su paso.

-¿Te gusta verdad, perra?- Dijo el asesino riendo frenéticamente, con un tono algo pícaro, del que después se arrepintió cuando la señorita uso esa misma vela en su contra, virtiendole a el también algo de liquido, directo al rostro,a lo que Jeff grito, habían caído muy cerca de sus ojos.

* * *

Los pequeños proxys del bosque no habían salido de la cabaña, se habían limitado a comunicarles las noticias a su señor y él se había encargado de hacer lo que fuese necesario pero sin hacérselo saber a los proxys.

Así sin mas, se liberaron de sus mascaras y cayeron bajo sus sabanas bajo el manto de la noche.

**Tal vez algo mas sucedió, pero solo la luna lo vio**_**.**_

* * *

El caos reinaba en el colectivo, proxys gritando por aquí, proxys gritando por halla, corriendo por todas partes, discutiendo, riendo, y todo gracias al vídeo.

Ya que el líder no estaba mas que prendido por las candentes escenas de lo que ahora parecía una película, y el rey no dejaba de retorcerse por el suelo riéndose como un maniato, la reina fue la que tuvo que poner el orden.

Con su voz autoritaria, intimidante presencia y corona de periódico los mando a todos a dormir.

Y así fue pues, como todas las luces se apagaron en el colectivo, sin otro sonido mas que el de los animales del bosque y tal vez The Rake cobrando victimas en la ciudad.

Los proxys se fueron a dormir, cada uno en su habitación_ ¿o no fue asi?_

**Tal vez algo mas sucedió, pero solo la luna lo vio.**

* * *

En la pensión todo iba de maravilla, Smile supuestamente se había ido a dormir con no menos de 3 dulces en el estomago y un inmenso dolor.

Jack y Pinkie no eran padres, así que no tenían la mas mínima intención de esperar el regreso de BEN y Jeff, pero podrían aprovechar que no se encontraban esa noche de penumbra.

Jack se recostó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, agotado por comer tantos pasteles.  
Pinkie se le acerco entre las sombras.

**Tal vez algo mas sucedió, pero solo la luna lo vio.**

* * *

BEN estaba agotado, agotado de caminar, agotado de ser adicto, agotado de llor- _sudar_, agotado de hackear, agotado de perder sus colores, agotado de la vida de inmortal.

Y en su agotamiento se sentó en una de las bancas del parque que quedaba cercano a la pensión, pensando que podría estar solo.

Pero no lo estaba, junto a el, sentada en el mismo banco, esta una niña mas pequeña que el, parecía haber estado llorando lagrimas normales.

Cuando BEN la volteo a ver, grata fue su sorpresa al notar que, había dejado de ll-_ sudar_ negro y repentinamente sus colores habían vuelto.

**Tal vez algo mas sucedió, pero solo la luna lo vio.**

* * *

Comenzaron a forcejear frenéticamente, la vela termino en el piso, sus cuerpos rozaban, sus golpes, heridas y quemaduras también rozaban.

Cayeron sobre el sofá, continuaron golpeándose. Jane continuo golpeando a Jff en el estomago, haciendo que este escupiera mas sangre; este la sujetaba del cabello, sin ningun pudor cuando la golpeaba directo en el rostro, haciendo que su nariz sangrara, dejando uno de sus ojos morado e hinchado.

La batalla toco fondo cuando Jane decidió hundir sus dedos en las quemaduras en los costados del cuerpo de Jeff, ante este acto el asesino ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando se inclino a morder con todas sus fuerzas el hombro de la señorita, donde tenia tantas heridas causadas por la botella, haciéndola gritar y sangrar mas mientras que con sus manos subió por mas mojadas y malheridas caderas y cintura de la señorita y desabrocho rápida y salvajemente su sujetador.

_La señorita tenia claras las intenciones del asesino._

_Tal vez le siguió el juego, tal vez le puso un alto._

**Tal vez algo mas sucedió, pero solo la luna lo vio.**

* * *

*****: Un ciclo de trabajo y un ciclo de descanso. dos ciclos es igual a un dia. 6 ciclos = 3 dias

******: Esa sera la moneda oficial de Lavender Town y nadie me convencera de lo contrario! *risa malvada* (?)

_Diganme en los reviews sobre sus sentimientos y..._

Si obtengo 3 reviews con mas de 15 palabras cada uno publicare un cap especial donde dire con detalle **Lo que sucedio que solo la luna vio ***movimiento sensual de cejitas*

Y la velocidad con la que lo publique depende de la velocidad con la que me llegue esos reviews porque...** ¡Ya lo tengo escrito!** :D

Bueno, nos vemos con **rated M** cuando lleguen los reviews necesarios ;)

P.d: _¿Y Tails Doll?..._

P.d.d:** Dejen Reviews!**

P.d.d.d: Me gustan los pasteles de Pinkie.


	7. O- Lo que la luna vio I

Bueno, se que les debo una BUENA explicacion debido a mas de un mes sin actualizar  
Pero SI que tengo una BUENA razon, no una, VARIAS.

Veran, lo primero fue que a mi computadora se le metio un virus el cual me borro todos los archivos y la verdad me puse muy triste ya que ya tenia el cap especial escrito completito y pues lo perdi todo (cofinclusoelpornocof) :(  
Luego la mande a reparar y mientras tuve que sobrevivir en la laptop de mi novio solo media hora al dia y en esa media hora investigar para las tareas y los examenes finales.  
Luego que me repararon la compu resulta que me lograron salvar algunos archivos pero la memoria se daño y tengo que comprar otra y en este momento no tengo el dinero  
Luego vino el estres de los examenes finales y la entrega de notas lo cual fue un infierno T.T  
Y despues las vacaciones y la cantidad de fiestas de fin de año y pues... la DPF (Depresion Post-Fiesta)  
y estoy ahorrando para ver si me puedo comprar la memoria y recuperar algo de lo que escribi :(

Asi que tendre (por ahora) que re-escribir cada parte del capitulo especial, una por una :( lo unico bueno e que como ya estoy de vacaciones tengo mas tiempo (si mi novio me da tiempo extra en la laptop)

Les pido disculpas ya que se por los reviews lo emocionados que estaban por tener el cap pronto y... bueno...

miyuki yuzuki: Muchas gracias! :D me siento alagada lol peresozas amigas olol Si, Slenderman saldra en el fic, pero saldra en su momento, no lo puedo poner entre este monton de pubertos inmortales con problemas mentales y adicciones XD y pues no te puedo decir quien es la niña sentada junto a ben todavia pero, no, no es Sally ya que para ponerla en el fic necesito pedirle el permiso a la autora asi como hize con la autora de Jane, la niña sentda al lado de ben es de un creepypasta real de un serie muy- ¡uy! spoilers! XD

: Gracias! me esmere mucho en hacer que todos estos loquillos se conectaran el uno al otro XD y no, la Mary de este fic es la misma Mary novia de Jane del creepypasta de Jane The Killer escrito por AngryDogDesings en deviantart nwn

**ACLARACIONES**: como veran en el titulo de cap sale O. lo cual significa "IntermediO" XD esta parte (y las que le sigan) que esten pustas como O. no forman parte directa de la historia, son solo una completacion pervertida de esta.

**ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAP:** Proxys, insinuaciones toscas, indentidad desconocida, tension sexual, situaciones sexuales, R-16

_Diclaimer: Los personajes usados en este cap no me pertenecen, Pertenecen a Marble Hornets y a sus creadores Troy Wagner, Joseph De Lage y Tim Sutton._

* * *

**La Lujuria es Ciega**

Ya llegada la noche en la ciudad, cuando la luna brillaba con menor intensidad y los murciélagos surcaban los cielos en busca de alguna débil presa que les sirviese de cena.

El ciclo laboral había terminado para la gran mayoría de mortales e inmortales en la ciudad y el ciclo de descanso abría sus puertas y los invitaba a todos a dormir, pero un par de jóvenes proxys se negaron a su oferta, desobedientemente quedándose despiertos hasta muy tarde, creyendo que los frondosos árboles alrededor de su cabaña serian suficiente para ocultar su travesura.

En uno de los aposentos de esta cabaña se podía distinguir un joven proxy con una peculiar mascara blanca.

Normalmente los rostros y nombres reales de los proxys debían permanecer ocultos, y con ellos su identidad; pero este proxy en particular había sido forzado a revelar su verdadero nombre y rostro, y con ellos, su identidad.

La información había sido puesta online, y por consecuencia, toda la ciudad se entero de la bochornosa verdad.

Esta terrible humillación pudo haber puesto al proxy en peligro de ejecución, pero El Operador había decidido mantenerlo con vida y a su servicio, por razones que no deben, bajo ningún motivo, ser cuestionadas.

El verdadero nombre de este proxy de blanca mascara era Tim, Tim Sutton. Pero era conocido como "Masky" o "The Liar"

El joven proxy salió de su habitación, aun con su máscara y ropas laborales puestas, camino sin prisa hacia la sala, donde su compañero acababa de apagar la chimenea, dejando muy escasa luz en la cabaña.

–¿Y bien?– Menciono Masky en un susurro silencioso, como aquellos efectuados en una charla de negocios ilegales a media noche y en un callejón sin salida.

–¿Y bien?– Su compañero de mascara negra y sudadera copio su frase, sabiendo en parte a que se refería.

–¿Ya me dejaras ver tu rostro?– Dijo Masky con firmeza, esperando una negativa por respuesta. Llevaba días insistiendo con el mismo tema, había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando con su compañero y le frustraba el hecho de no conocer ni su rostro, nombre o siquiera su género.

–Ya sabes mi respuesta.– Menciono secamente el de mascara negra, y era verdad ¿Cómo se atrevía a creerse con el derecho de poder saber tal información tan confidencial?

–Yo no tengo la culpa de lo expuesto que quedaste delante del pueblo.– Este joven de sudadera y mascara negra no era nada más ni nada menos que el proxy más importante y más confiable del Operador; después o antes de The Observer, no se sabía con certeza.

Era conocido como "hoody" o "Blasky" y recientemente también como "ToTheArk" era el responsable de todos esos perturbadores y distorsionados videos que rondaban en línea, causando terror entre los habitantes del pueblo.

Nada se sabía de su verdadera identidad.

–Lo sé.– Dijo el de mascara blanca en un tono casi resignado –Pero tú sabes que no se lo revelare a nadie ¿No confías en mi?– El tono con el que lo dijo pudo haber sido catalogado como dolido.

Gracias a su máscara no se pudo notar  
Pero Hoody observo fijamente a su compañero antes de continuar  
–El punto no es que lo reveles o no. El punto es que El Operador me prohibió rotundamente dar a conocer esa información.– La voz le tembló un poco al decir eso. Muy a diferencia de su compañero, No era común en Hoody mentir, pero tuvo que hacerlo, se le acababan las excusas.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció detrás de su máscara blanca, esa clase de sonrisa que se asoma en el rostro de un niño cuando planea una travesura.

–El no tiene porque enterarse.– Menciono con un tono juguetón, profesional en mentir y ocultar cosas, digno de él. Dio un paso adelante, acercándose a su compañero con intensiones desconocidas.

Hoody guardo silencio, algunas veces ese mentiroso era muy convincente.  
–…No te revelare mi nombre ni ninguna información comprometedora.– dijo después de un largo suspiro, sabiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones, comenzando a desabotonar la unión que tenía su máscara con su sudadera.

El suspenso que carcomía el alma del mentiroso era tal que no se atrevió a decir nada, pero por instinto alcanzo a removerse su propia mascara, dejando a la vista su rostro de mortal, el rostro del mortal que alguna vez fue Tim.

Los proxys estaban en lo más bajo de la pirámide de estatus social de los inmortales***** incluso más abajo que los pasta****** ya que no eran del todo inmortales, o al menos no en toda la definición de la palabra.

Masky podría ser un proxy exitoso, serio con su trabajo, temido en toda la ciudad, con un gran intelecto, astucia y fuerza física; Pero Tim era solo un patético mortal, débil, adicto al cigarrillo y a las píldoras para dormir, con desordenes mentales e incapaz de tener un trabajo fijo.  
No se sabe con certeza cuál de los dos fue el que aprecio al mismísimo ToTheArk despojarse de su máscara enfrente suyo.

Allí estaban frente a frente: El mortal Tim Sutton, un joven robusto de no más de 23 años, con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, con una barba mal afeitada y unas ojeras que dejaban claro lo mucho que había dormido; Y un hombre ¿o tal vez era una mujer? De nombre desconocido, su negro y ondulado cabello azabache que llegaba hasta los hombros no daba muchas pistas, tampoco sus pobladas cejas y pestañas, sus pequeños labios y barbilla privada de vello facial no era muy confiable, ni su nariz chata ni sus orejas libres de perforaciones servían mucho. Pero algo resaltaba en él/ella, las inmensas ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes.

Tim permaneció estupefacto por un momento, intentando descifrar lo indescifrable; Hoody, mientras tanto, esperaba con ansias que su compañero diera alguna reacción lógica.

–¿Y bien?– Menciono el de género desconocido después de un minuto eterno de silencio, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sin su máscara y el que su compañero no dejara de mirarle fijamente, no ayudaba.

–…¿Qué eres?– Menciono finalmente Tim, sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

–Ya te dije que no te revelaría nada, si con tan solo mi cara no eres capaz de deducir ni mi género por ti mismo, no es mi problema.– Dijo Hoody con frialdad, la estupidez de su compañero algunas veces lo desesperaba.

Tim abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró inmediatamente, sabía que no serviría de nada, ya había logrado mucho cuando su compañero acepto quitarse la máscara.  
Pero en su inmensa astucia se le ocurrió una idea, arriesgada, es verdad, pero si había una mínima posibilidad de que funcionara, lo intentaría.

–¿Puedes quitarte la sudadera? – Menciono fingiendo la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, con cierto toque de cinismo, digno de un mentiroso.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Hoody, y de cierta manera lo incomodo, había muchas cosas que analizar respecto a esa frase.  
Se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada, el hecho de estar entre la espada y la pared no era un problema para la mayoría de los inmortales, pero Hoody no era como la mayoría de los inmortales.

–¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?– Decia ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera cuando empezó a transpirar.

–Dijiste que querías que dedujera las cosas por mí mismo, y tal vez al ver tu pecho y espalda sea más que suficiente para tener algunas respuestas.– Tim estaba pensando en todo, el juego había comenzado y no pensaba perder, o al menos no tan patéticamente. –No tienes porque tener miedo, solo estoy pidiendo que te quites la sudadera, solo eso.– Completo la frase con esa magnífica sonrisa cínica, haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, haciendo burla de la seguridad de su compañero.

ToTheArk no pudo tolerar ese tipo de burla, no podía tolerar que insinuaran que sintiera miedo hacia alguna situación, y fue su orgullo herido el que causo que se despojara rápidamente de su sudadera, con esa clase de rabia con la que no se piensa dos veces, una rabia inmadura.

Su piel era blanca, no era muy musculoso y tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en sus antebrazos, hasta ahí nada fuera de lugar en un proxy cualquiera.  
Pero un par de tumores de su pecho pusieron a dudar al mentiroso otra vez, no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser considerados los senos de una mujer, pero eran demasiado grandes como para ser considerados solo el resultado de grasa, ya que si fuera por eso Tim tendría mucho más que el.

Al notar la confusión en los azules ojos del mentiroso, ToTheArk no pudo evitar soltar una sarcástica risa –Supongo que ya resolviste el misterio ¿Verdad Sherlock? –

Tim ignoro la burla de su compañero, ya que su propia mente no ayudaba, debía tomar otros medios –¿Puedo tocarte? – Dijo sin pensar, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, no se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si El Operador se enteraba de todo esto.

–Adelante.– Su orgullo lo impulso a seguir adelante con la travesura, sin importarle nada más.  
Sabia que a este paso terminarían en una situación bastante riesgosa y comprometedora para ambos, pero ya nada de eso importaba.

El mentiroso alzo una de sus manos sin ninguna vergüenza, lentamente acercándolo al pecho de su compañero, hasta que solo con la yema de sus dedos pudo rozar uno de esos misteriosos bultos. Eran suaves, tenía que admitir, demasiado suaves de hecho, pero fríos, algo raro tomando en cuenta que había estado bajo esa gran sudadera todo el día.  
Esta acción hizo que un traicionero escalofrió recorría la columna vertebral de Hoody, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran, y mucho menos allí.

El nerviosismo del azabache aumento en gran manera cuando el ojiazul repitió el mismo proceso con su otra mano, ahora haciendo más contacto, cuando las palmas de sus manos rodeaban en su totalidad el par de bultos, apretándolos levemente, tal vez pensando en ellos como los senos de una mujer, o tal vez como los simples bultos que eran.  
Estuvo así un momento hasta que sintió como la temperatura cambio de un momento a otro, estando ahora mucho mas cálidos. Cuando subió la mirada para encontrarse con los verdosos ojos de su compañero, supo que era momento de detenerse.

Pero no se detuvo.

En su lugar, movió sus manos hacia la espalda de su compañero, recorriéndola en su totalidad, rozando algunas viejas cicatrices de origen desconocido, el hecho de que su compañero comenzara a sudar no lo detenía.

La temperatura subía y el rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, su compañero comenzó a devorar su cuello a besos, ansioso por sentir más esa blanca piel.

En ese momento ToTheArk dejo atrás todos los arrepentimientos, creyó estar listo para sentir ese contacto humano entre dos jóvenes los cuales llevaban mucho tiempo sin haber sido tocados de esa manera.

El azabache no conto con que sus manos se movieran por si solas, arrancándole la chamarra******* al moreno, volviéndose en su contra justo para que sus ojos verdes apreciaran tal pecho tan fornido y algo brillante gracias a la transpiración, es verdad que era algo robusto pero en ese momento al más bajo no le podía importar menos.  
Le gustaba el cuerpo de su compañero, le atraía en gran manera.

Sus manos lo traicionaron una vez más cuando se le ocurrió posar una de ellas en el abdomen del ojiazul, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y dejando que las gotas de sudor corrieran por sus dedos, sintiéndose increíblemente sucio mientras lo hacía, pero sus deseos internos no lo dejaron detenerse.  
El ojiazul mientras tanto se derretía en las manos del azabache, haciéndose su respiración más pesada, le resultaba difícil de creer el hecho de que con tan solo un roce ToTheArk haya podido logra que sus pantalones ahora le fueran unas tres tallas más apretados.  
Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, y lo sabía.

Ni siquiera sabía su género, no sabía lo que se ocultaba dentro de esos pantalones ni sabía con exactitud que eran esos extraños bultos en su blanco pecho.  
Pero eso no le impidió inclinarse y comenzar a devorar los pequeños labios del azabache, Hoody por su parte, le correspondía el beso como todo un experto, a pesar de que como proxy no era normal que hubiese experimentado otras situaciones sexuales o sentimentales antes.  
Pero algo muy diferente pasaba con Tim, el no sabía exactamente como moverse, el paso drástico de mortal a inmortal, su vida de proxy y sus adicciones habían hecho casi imposible que tuviese alguna vez oportunidad para practicar un beso, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente a ToTheark mientras luchaba por mantener un poco el dominio y seguir paseado sus manos por el cuerpo del azabache.

El más alto aprovecho el contacto de sus labios para poner en cercanía el resto de su cuerpo, envolviendo al de género desconocido en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo, haciendo que su pecho desnudo y sudado hiciera contacto directo con los desnudos y suaves bultos de su compañero, sosteniéndolo firmemente de la cintura.  
El azabache gimió entre besos, la erótica cercanía de Tim hacia que un extraño calor se apoderara de su ser mientras aprovechaba para deslizar sus manos por los hombros y cuello de su compañero, enredando sus dedos en el castaño y suave cabello de este.

Después de un momento de exasperación el ojiazul decidió bajar un poco sus manos hasta que estas estuvieran en las caderas de su compañero, muy cerca de la línea de sus pantalones, y acerco su entrepierna, rozando desesperadamente su creciente erección junto lo que sea que estuviese dentro de los pantalones de Hoody, la entrepierna del azabache no estaba lo suficientemente plana como para ser un órgano reproductor femenino, pero tampoco tenía un bulto lo suficientemente grande como para ser un miembro, y esto confundía mas y mas a Tim.

Tim se concentro tanto en deducir que habría dentro de sus pantalones que no se percato de cuando una de sus traviesas manos había ido a parar debajo de los pantalones del azabache, deslizando sus dedos entre las sedosas-

–No.– Tim alcanzo a escuchar el susurro de su compañero cuando este, sin mucha delicadeza, retiro su mano de sus pantalones.  
El ojiazul no choco con la realidad hasta que ya no pudo sentir la calida piel del azabache junto a la suya, se había alejado.

–Pero ¿Por qué?– Tim protesto, había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual el azabache se había expuesto de esa manera, ahora solo quería sentir mi cuerpo.

–Sería muy fácil para ti si dejo que me veas completamente desnudo.– Dijo en respuesta ToTheArk, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación con la poca luz que lo ayudaba a saber donde había dejado su sudadera. –Tendrías mi identidad en tus manos******** y harías lo que se te diera la gana con ella.– Cuando hayo su sudadera se la coloco rápidamente, había llegado a un estado de hiperventilación gracias a los sucesos acontecidos.

–¡Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes! Con tan solo saber tu genero no puedo saber tu nombre.– Tim reclamo, algo enojado debido a la repentina negación el azabache ya las cosas tan absurdas que decía. –¿Piensas parar todo esto justo **ahora**?–

Hoody suspiro y se limito a recoger su máscara y ponerla en el bolsillo de su sudadera. –¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que me follaras tan fácilmente?– Dijo con una risa amarga, casi fingida. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

–¡Todavía tengo_ cosas_ que resolver!– El ojiazul grito cuando vio a su compañero subir las escaleras, camino a su habitación, dejándolo solo, semi desnudo y alborotado.

Se quedo unos momentos ahí parado, mirando al vacio, tragándose todos sus deseos en ese momento y dejando que el peso de la humillación y el rechazo se posaran sobre sus hombros una vez mas.  
Tan solo se limito a recoger sus cosas, marcharse derrotado a su habitación y resolver sus asuntos solo, en la oscuridad, tan solo a la vista de la luna.

Mientras el azabache tenía sus propios problemas en sus aposentos, nada parecidos a los de Tim, de un momento a otra pareció como si platicara con El Operator, esperando un largo sermón estuvo casi al borde del llanto, solo un proxy tan exitoso como el sabia lo realmente perverso que era El Operador.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa que antes de caer casi en contra de su voluntad por el sueño, escucho unas palabras.

Uno de esos susurros sordos emitidos por la falta de labios del hombre delgado.

Esa clase de susurros que solo los proxys elegidos tenían el privilegio de escuchar.

_Buen Proxy_  
_El mejor de todos_

* * *

*****: La piramide de estatus social de los inmortales va asi:  
Creepy  
Espectros  
Bestias  
Mutantes  
Pasta  
Proxys  
(Todavia no les puedo explicar en que consiste o quien pertenece a cada estatus pero por logica sabran quienes son los proxys)

******: Los pasta son los segundos mas bajos en la piramide de estatus social, se comforma por personas mortales que murieron y que fueron resucitadas por un Creepy ya se les concedio la inmortalidad con o sin su voluntad, se les da el nombre de "Pasta" ya que sirven de alimento de los Creepy cuando tienen que nutrirse.

*******: Perdon por usar un termino tan mexicano pero no sabia como decirle XD es como una chaqueta o un abrigo :S

********: Antes creia fielmente en la teoria de que Hoody era Jessica, pero luego el fandom se puso con eso de "NO! definitivamente es Brian! BRIAN!" Y luego pense en que podria ser Sarah o Amy y bueno :S no sabran la identidad de Hoody pronto u.u no la pondre hasta que en la serie no se sepa

Bueno, ire subiendo parte por parte. No puse rated M porque no hay accion directa y completa, pero para la siguiente parte si que habra rated M.

Bueno, no pedire reviews ya que despues de tanta ausencia pues no tengo cara para hacerlo :S

Pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado! nwn

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
